Dimensional Heroes: Uprising
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The heroes return, but this time they have to defeat an entire army with the help of a brave angel. Will they suceed? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue of villainery

We open to a familiar ship where a meeting was taking place.

Flux: Welcome to the first meeting of the Universal Villains.

Eggman: Flux! There's only three of us.

Flux: Actually, six. We have recruited some new members. Our first member, Ren Crawler.

Ren: I am honored to be part of your team.

Buggy: Why did you recruit him?

Flux: He has been on the inside of the brawlers group. He knows the ins and outs. Why not have him on the team. Plus he represents the entire Gundalian Army. You may take your seat Ren.

Ren: Thank you.

Flux: Our second member in Alan Meyer. Unfortunately, he can't be with us in person today, so he'll be speaking to us via speaker.

Alan: Thank you, Amadeus.

Flux: Our final member has been recently revived. Allow me to introduce, XANA 2.0. Now for him to speak, I had to allow him to posess a robot from the storage shed.

A robot then came into the room.

XANA: I am glad to be with such intelligent individuals.

Flux: Now let's get down to business. Our first order, the location of the Light Stone. I recently scanned the stone from Descole. It turned out to be fake. So its still out there. I have sent a small probe to find the world with the stone on it.

Then a loud beeping was heard.

Flux: The probe has found the energy signature. Its hidden somewhere on a world called Skyworld. It even sent some pictures.

The pictures showed strange monsters attacking a town.

Flux: I don't believe it.

Eggman: Is it possible?

Buggy: But it is.

Flux: The underworld army has made a comeback. This could be the answer to our hero problem. The underworld army may be weak, but they come in great numbers. It will be difficult to annilate them. Do we all agree?

Villains: Aye!

Flux: Motion carried. Ian, start up the cannons.

Ian: Gotcha, partner.

He then fired the cannons at the worlds.

Flux: Looks like we hit two extra worlds by accident. Oh, well. THey'll be dead soon.

meanwhile in an unknown location...

Jexi: I sense in imbalance in the worlds. Th underworld army has returned. I need to head to Skyworld.

meanwhile in a temple above, we see a young angel sleeping.

Voice: Pit!

The angel then woke to the voice.

Pit: Yes, Lady Palutena?

Palutena: Grab a weapon and head to the gates.

Pit: Yes, mam. I think I'll go with a First Blade.

He grabbed the blade and ran out.


	2. The Return of Palutena

We open to see Pit running down a hall and out a door taking flight.

Pit: Sorry to keep you waiting. It's been too long, Lady Palutena.

Palutena: We can chat later, Pit, but now its time to fight. The Underworld is invading.

Then a one-eyed monster flew in front of him.

Pit: Whoa! You weren't kidding!

He then started firing and taking them out.

Pit: These are Underworld troops. Are you saying Medusa's been?

Palutena: Resurrected, yes. Though the goddess of darkness was defeated long ago, she's back now. And as the goddess of light, it is my duty to protect humanity from her.

Pit: Eh, you worry to much.

The sky then turned red and a woman with snakes for hair rose from the clouds.

Pit: Medusa!

Medusa: Hello there, Pit. And you too, Palutena. Here to crash my homecoming party?

Palutena: This isn't much of a party.

Medusa: What better way to celebrate my return then with a festive little blood bath. After all, I have been gone for 25 years.

The monsters then headed down.

Pit: They're moving their attack to the ground.

Palutena: Then so are we.

Pit's wings then began to glow as he flew down below the clouds.

Pit: I can't believe I'm actually flying.

Palutena: The power of flight is my gift to you. I'll control your flight route so you can focus on battle. But I can only supply it for five minutes at a time. After that, your wings will burn up and you will fall.

Pit: You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be an angel who can't fly on his own. But thanks for your help. Without you, I'd be finished.

As Pit was destroying monsters, he saw five bright lights crash down into a nearby town.

Pit: What was that?

Palutena: I'm not sure. Better investigate once you land. Your destination should be coming in to view any minute.

Pit then gazed upon the town.

Pit: Now they're attacking the town! This isn't right!

Palutena: We need to get over there.

Pit's wings then glowed again as he sped toward the town. As he arrived, he heared people cheering.

Pit: Do you hear that? Do you hear the people's cheers? They're celebrating the return of the goddess Palutena.

Palutena: Despite the Underworld invasion,the people have not lost hope. Pit, prepare for land battle.

Pit flew down and landed in a nearby alley. He ran out ready to engage the monsters. He readied his balde and began attacking monsters and defeating them.

meanwhile in that same town...

Dan: Ugh! My head.

Sonic: Wait. Where are we?

Ichigo: Looks like a town.

Aelita: I can't believe it. Flux beamed us all to another world again. And we've been seperated from our friends.

Luffy: This is cool. Especially with all the monsters.

Others: Monsters?

They then saw the Underworld troops as they saw the heroes.

Sonic: I have a feeling they aren't the welcoming commitee.

Aelita: Looks like I have to use the new device after all.

Dan: New device?

Aelita then showed a bracelet, she then pressed down on it and transformed into her lyoko form.

Luffy: How did you do that?

Aelita: Its something Jeremie came up with in case we get sent to another world. Now we can go into battle with you guys.

Dan: Great. You guys can fight. I don't even have Drago with me.

Luffy: Don't worry. You can use this.

He then showed a Burst Blade.

Dan: Where did you get that?

Luffy: From that treasure chest over there.

Ichigo: Enough talk. Let's fight!

The heroes then began to fight the monsters. They fought them until they came face to face with Pit.

Pit: Whoa! I never met humans or animals like you before.

Ichigo: Likewise.

Luffy: What's with the wings?

Pit: I'm an angel. I am here to extinguish the darkness here.

Dan: Need some help?

Pit: Sure. I'm Pit. Servant to the goddess Palutena.

The heroes then introduced themselves. Then a large fireball hopped by and landed in the coliseum.

Pit: What was that?

Palutena: Medusa has released an evil beast into the coliseum. Hurry, Pit.

The heroes then ran into the coliseum. Inside they saw a giant two-headed dog that was on fire.

Pit: Twinbellows!

Palutena: The Underworld's faithful watchdog.

Twinbellows then jumped in front of the heroes and gave a fearsome howl.

Heroes vs Twinbellows the Ferocious

Pit: Old Pit's gonna teach you some new tricks. Now play dead!

Sonic: Time to send this dog to the pound. Homing attack!

Sonic spun and hit Twinbellows in the head.

Ichigo: Getsuga Tensho!

The slash wave hit Twinbellows chest.

Pit: Now for the big finale! A charge shot.

Pit then shot a large blast at the beast, defeating it.

Pit: Victory is ours.

Palutena: Excellent job, Pit.

Twinbellows then exploded and faded away into darkness. Then Medusa appeared once again.

Pit: Listen well, Medusa. Your days of darkness are numbered. Prepare to meet the light.

Palutena: Let's return for now. This is only our first step.

Pit and the other heores then returned to Skyworld.

weapons obtained: Burst Blade, Jetstream Orbitars and Twinbellows Cannon.

The heroes were in awe at the temple they were in.

Palutena: Welcome dimensional heroes.

Dan: How do you know who we are?

Palutena: I have watched your exploits. That and this guy told me about you.

Jexi: Hey.

Heroes: Jexi?

Jexi: That's my name.

Aelita: Why are you here?

Jexi: I felt an imbalance with the universe, so I came to investigate. Turns out my suspicions were right. We need to join forces once again to defeat the Underworld army.

Pit: Yep. Starting now, you are all members of Palutena's army. And when we find your friends, they will become members too. Now rest up. We'll probably get another mission tomorrow.


	3. Magnus and Dark Lord Gaol

Palutena: Okay, your next mission is ready to go. I'm sending Dan and Aelita with you, Pit.

Dan: But I can't fly.

Palutena: No problem. Here are some extra wings.

Then a pair of wings magically appeared on him.

Dan: THis feels strange.

Pit: And here we go!

The three then ran out the door into some very dangerous weather.

Pit: This weather's nasty.

Palutena: But your next mission can't wait. You must defeat Dark Lord Goal.

Dan: Dark Lord? Hasn't that been done to death already?

Palutena: He's earned it. He's working for Medua. Her forces are coming from his castle. A human army has gone to fight him, but they don't stand a chance.

Pit: So they need a brave hero to go in and face the dark lord?

Palutena: I suppose it is an old story, but remember: this is the Underworld we're talking about. So anyone with the title Dark Lord won't be some low level minion.

Pit: So what are we talking here? Mini-boss? Final boss? Well, whatever. I hope this dark lord's hungry for a hot plate of punishment!

As they continued to fly, a lightning bolt struck down.

Pit: Whoa! Is this lightning coming from the Underworld Army?

Aelita: What do you think?

Pit: Sorry, I guess it was kinda obvious.

Palutena: You'd better be careful or we'll be having barbecued angel for dinner, and though spicy angel wings sound tasty, I'd better get you all out of there.

Pit: Plus, chicken is much more economical!

They then desended down into a wind vortex.

Dan: Much better.

Palutena: You still have to look out for Underworld troops.

The monsters then appeared but were soon destroyed.

Palutena: Let's get you three towards land.

They desended down from the clouds into a valley of mountains.

Pit: How would the humans be able to travel here on foot?

Aelita: Do I detect a hint of smugness in your voice?

Pit: No! I'm just really glad I can fly.

Palutena: Angels shouldn't gloat, Pit.

Pit: What I mean to say is that I'm grateful for your help.

The heroes then entered cave occasionally stopping to slay monsters. They then left and entered a canyon.

Palutena: Look out behind you!

Then a large belunka appeared and started attacking.

Palutena: I'll control your flight path so you won't hit anything.

The heroes fended off the belunka til it hit an arch that was too small for it. They then came to a cliff.

Palutena: Gaol's castle is just ahead.

Dan: What about the wall?

Palutena: Don't worry. I'll help you over.

The wings then glowed and then they started flying up the wall.

Pit: WHOA! G-force in my face!

Palutena: It's fun, right?

They flew up and came across a battlefield. They saw the human army fight against the forces of the Underworld.

Pit: The humans are taking a beating. They need our help.

Palutena: Normally, I would agree with you, but. Do you remember how long the power of flight lasts?

Pit: Five minutes?

Palutena: And what happens after that?

Pit: My wings burn up?

Dan: What?! Will that happen to me too?

Palutena: Well, yes. Aelita's safe since her wings come from her lyoko form. But we still have no time to help them. We need to go straight for Gaol. His defeat will cause the Underworld into retreat.

Pit: Roger! Get ready for a display of raw angel power.

The three then flew into the fortress and landed.

Dan: So this is the dark lord's catsle?

Palutena: Yes, Gaol must have scrambled to build this place after Medusa's resurrection. This place is to be a stronghold for the monsters. Monsters designed to wreak havoc and sow sadness. Aren't you excited?

Aelita: Its like a birthday party where everyone wants to kill us.

They continued through the castle into the great hall.

Palutena: At the top of the stairs is a door with switches across from it.

Dan: We're on it.

They then hit the switches and progressed forward.

Palutena: I sense a great treasure coming up soon.

Pit: How did you do that?

Palutena: From the heavens, I can see through your laurel crownto define your surroundings. I can also see what's in your heart. So you'd better not be thinking of anything naughty.

Pit: How did you?

Palutena: I'm just kidding. Seriously, reading hearts through laurel crowns?

Pit: I know. I was also kidding.

They then came upon a tapestry.

Dan: This thing is pretty old.

He then noticed his hand went through it. He walked through and found a chamber with a bow. He grabbed it and brought it back.

Dan: Look what I found.

Pit: That's a Sagitarius Bow. One of the twelve zodiac weapons.

THey then entered a room where thay found Ulrich, Knuckles, Zoro, Renji, Shun and a man with a huge sword fighting off underworld troops.

Pit: Look at this.

Palutena: How did a human get in here?

Man: An angel? Hope this doesn't mean I've kicked the bucket.

Palutena: You should help them.

Pit: They're taking on Underworld troops. Are you sure they're human?

Man: Having a private conversation with yourself, angel face?

Ulrich: Guys!

Man: You know them?

Shun: They're good friends of ours.

Knuckles: But why are you here?

Dan: We're here to take out Dark Lord Gaol.

Man: So you're here for a slice of the pie too.

Pit: Pie? Where? No, were here to save humanity from the brutality of the underworld.

Man: Sure, sure, you're the angel here, but me, I'm in it for the reward money.

Renji: SInce we both want to take out Gaol, how about we team up?

Pit: All right, resuming operation: Dark Lord Supression.

Man: I'm Magnus by the way. Please to meet you. Don't hit me and we'll get along just fine.

THey then continued on as they fought the underworld forces.

Pit: Magnus sure is strong. He must really want that reward.

Palutena: He might not be made of the sturdiest moral fiber, but that's fine by me. Humans are driven by desire. Its good to know what bait they'll go after.

Magnus: Hey angel, if you're talking to your precious goddess, give her a message from me. Tell her she's been sleeping on the job. My world is on the verge of collapse.

Palutena: I take it back. This guy's a jerk.

As they climbed the castle, Pit then felt something. He went through a door to see a large pool of boiling water and went into it.

Pit: Is this? It is. A hot spring.

Zoro: Looks like someone likes his spa time.

Ulrich: You're going in fully dressed? Don't you want to change into a swmming tunic or something?

Pit: Oh, no. THe angel's code of conduct says we must always be ready for anything.

Renji: Guess you wouldn't be much of an angel if you didn't do things by the book.

Pit: That and I don't wanna steam the sacred buns.

Knuckles: We're done talking about this.

They left and found a spiral staircase and walked up it.

Magnus: Gaol's on the other side of the door. Hope you're ready.

They bursted through the door to see a figure in dark armor with green flames around it.

Aelita: Its the end of the road.

Pit: Prepare for defeat, Dark Lord Gaol!

Gaol: Aw, Palutena's little messenger boy and Magnus, its always a pleasure.

Magnus: Sorry I'm late. I had other business to attend to.

Dan: You guys know eachother?

Heroes vs Dark Lord Gaol

Gaol: It's typical of you to find payment of someone.

Magnus: In this economy, everyone's looking for work. Even part time.

Gaol: That's funny. Business is booming for me. We're even hiring more staff.

He then summoned several skutler's.

Pit: So what's the history between Magnus and Gaol.

Palutena: They apparently worked together as a band of mercenaries, til Gaol turned dark and went to work for Medusa. Magnus' ferocity comes from the child he lost to underworld troops.

Aelita: That's so sad.

Knuckles: Hammer Punch!

He delivered a powerful punch on Gaol.

Zoro: Oni Giri!

The swords then slashed through Gaol.

Pit: Now how about a Dash Melee attack.

Aelita: With energy field mixed in.

Both attacks were then launched and defeated Dark Lord Gaol.

Pit: Dark Lord suppressed!

Magnus: Nice work, angel face.

The dark aura then left the armor and then it broke revealing a human girl.

Magnus: Sorry it had to come to this.

Dan: Gaol was a human?

Palutena: Don't feel bad. Think of all the people you saved. Besides, it looks like she's still holding on. Let's return for now. The war with Meduse is just starting.

The heroes then returned to sky world.

Weapons gained: Ninja Palm, Violet Palm, Sagitarius Bow, Gaol Blade.


	4. Heads of the Hewdraw

Palutena: Okay, Pit. I'm sending Ulrich and Zoro with you on today's mission.

Pit: Gotcha.

Pit then arrived to the door to see his partners for the day.

Ulrich: Pit, where's your blade?

Pit: I decided to change to a palm. A violet palm.

They then ran out the door.

Palutena: Hurry, everyone!

Zoro: What's the problem?

Palutena: Medusa's brought the fight to us. Her forces are invading Skyworld!

Pit: She must be getting back at us for taking out Dark Lord Gaol.

Palutena: Medusa's venom knows no bounds. But I know you three can stop her army.

The three then began killing underworld enemies.

Ulrich: There's too many of them.

Palutena: At this rate, the power of flight is going to run out.

Pit: Then let's go for the commander.

Palutena: Just so you know, the commander here is Hewdraw.

Pit: Hewdraw? You mean this guy?

He then showed a picture of an 8-bit serpent.

Palutena: Speak of the devil, there he is!

Pit: He can fly?

Ulrich: I think the only one here who can't fly on his own is you, Pit.

Pit: Ouch! That's harsh.

Palutena: Don't sulk, Pit. It's undignified. But you're right: attacking the leader is a good plan.

The three then flew at high speeds to the giant monster to see it had three heads.

Hewdraw (Blue Head): Hello there!

Hewdraw (Purple Head): It's snack time!

Hewdraw (Violet Head): Mm! What tender little morsels!

Pit: We are not pieces of meat!

Hewdraw (Violet Head): What did you say?

Hewdraw (Purple Head): Technically you are.

Hewdraw (Blue Head): Just come a little closer.

Pit: Get ready, 'cause it's time for-

Hewdraw (Violet Head): Total annihilation!

Hewdraw (Blue Head): Bone-crushing destruction!

Hewdraw (Purple Head): Face-stomping carnage!

- Moment of Silence -

Hewdraw (Purple Head): It was MY turn to have the last word!

Hewdraw (Blue Head): Oh, give it a rest.

Hewdraw (Violet Head): Let's not argue in front of company.

Hewdraw (Purple Head): Cram a sock in it, foot face!

Hewdraw (Blue Head): I'm soooo sick of you guys.

Hewdraw (Violet Head): Me?! What did I do?!

Hewdraw (Blue Head): Knock it off already!

Hewdraw (Violet Head): YOU knock it off!

Hewdraw (Purple Head): I can't believe this is my life.

Hewdraw (Blue Head): Can we go home and watch TV now?

Hewdraw (Violet Head): Would everyone just shut it?!

Hewdraw (Purple Head): Someone put me out of my misery.

Hewdraw (Violet Head): Did I mention I'm starving?

Hewdraw (Purple Head): And you think we're not?!

Pit: Um...now what?

Palutena: This is never going to end... Just go ahead and attack.

Hewdraw (All heads): EVERYONE SHUT UP AND FOCUS!

Heroes vs Three headed Hewdraw

The three headed monster then attacked our heroes with laser blasts.

Ulrich: We gotta get rid of these heads. Zoro, get ready for some decapitation.

Zoro: I'll get the right one and you get the center.

Both of the swordsmen then sliced both of the Hewdraw heads off.

Hewdraw(Purple Head): The other two heads! You have no right!

Pit: You have no right!

Pit then delivered the final blow, destroying the Hewdraw.

Zoro: And that's that!

Palutena: Not so fast, Zoro. Hewdraw heads can live without a body. We have to go after them.

The three then flew down to the earth.

Pit: So its mission accomplished, right?

Palutena: Not yet. Those heads are still alive. You need to take them out.

Ulrich: I think I know where they went.

He then pointed to a town where the two heads jumped up and down.

Zoro: That was fast.

Pit: This is bad. We have to hurry to the town.

The three then rocketed to the town and landed.

Zoro: The people have already gone into hiding. But the heads could be anywhere.

They then heard a noise from behind a building. They readied their weapons and went behind to see some familiar friends.

Odd: Hey, guys.

Sanji: Took you long enough.

Uryuu: What kept you?

Zoro: What are you doing here?

Ulrich: And who are your new friends?

Odd: This is Jake, a friend of the brawlers and Vector, a friend of Sonic's.

Jake: Nice to meet you.

Vector: Glad to see ya.

Pit: Look, I'd like to meet all of you, but we have a mission to compete. You're welcome to come along.

The group then headed up the town.

Palutena: Everyone, watch out!

One of the Hewdraw heads then burst through a building.

Odd: That was close. It came out of nowhere.

Palutena: I have an idea. Go into the courtyard, and I'll grant you a gift.

They then went into the courtyard.

Pit: We're ready for that gift now, Lady Palutena.

Palutena: Here you go.

There was then a slow flash of pink.

Vector: What just happened?

Then with a crash, one of the Hewdraw heads dropped into the courtyard.

Heroes vs. Head of the Hewdraw

Palutena: Like it? Its my patenent monster pheromone. Its smell attracts monsters and all of you are covered in it.

Jake: Are you trying to kill us?

Hewdraw head: Hello there, heroes.

Palutena: Luckily, it only attracted one of the heads. I wasn't sure how you'd handle it if both of them showed up.

Hewdraw: You know, there is only one sentence to express my feelings. Je suis mangez-vous.

Pit: I have no idea what that means.

Odd: Pit, its french for" I'm gonna eat you."

Pit: Uh-oh!

Heroes then quickly finished the head.

Palutena: I don't think I'll be using the pheromone in the future.

Uryuu: I should hope not.

Palutena: I mean, I don't have to. I've located the second head. Go to the lake outside of town.

As the heroes left, a familiar henchman came onto the scene.

Ian: Okay, I see the head. Its dead.

Flux: Good. Now collect it and bring it back to me.

back with our heroes they were running toward the lake.

Palutena: Hurry. The head has already regenerated a body.

Ulrich: This one's not gonna have three heads, is it?

Palutena: I hope not. Their bickering was unbearable.

They soon reached the lake and saw the Hewdraw in the lake.

Hewdraw: So you finished off the other's, eh?

Jake: You bet we did.

Hewdraw: Then you saved the best for last. Now let's get down to business!

Heroes vs Hewdraw Reborn

Zoro: We need to get him on dry land.

Pit: Those orange orbs above the lake. We can use them to blast the Hewdraw out.

Pit then fired at one of the orbs and blasted the Hewdraw onto shore. The heroes then attacked it several times. It then slithered back into the water. It then opened its mouth to fire an attack.

Odd: Let's fire in its mouth. Laser Arrow!

Pit: Forward Dash Charge SHot!

Both of the attacks then hit the Hewdraw defeating it.

Pit: Mission complete.

Palutena: That's another one of Medusa's commander's out of the way.

Hewdraw: Look how far you heroes have come. I'm so proud of you.

The Hewdraw then exploded and left a torrent of water behind.

Ulrich: You normally don't meet such nice villains.

Palutena: Let's get you guys back.

meanwhile

Ian: So, why did you want that Hewdraw head?

Flux: This Hewdraw head is perfect for a special side project I'm working on. I call it Project: Underworld.

weapons obtained: Bomber Arm, Cursed Palm, Hewdraw Club.


	5. The Reaper's Line of Sight

Palutena: Today, you will go with Ichigo, Luffy and Aelita.

Pit: And I'm going with my Cursed Palm. And here we go!

Ichigo: So where does today's mission takes us?

Palutena: Pit, you remember Reapers, right? From the Underworld?

Pit: Not those guys again.

Luffy: What's so bad about the Reapers?

Pit: They're always freaking out and sending their little Reapette's after me. I get worked up just thinking about it.

Palutena: Anyway, about the Reapers. They have a fortress near the entrance to the Underworld in Reaper Valley.

Pit: Which is where? Reaper Boulevard? Seriously, good thing we don't have to go there, right?

moment of silence

Aelita: That silence means we have to go there, doesn't it?

Pit: Could you at least tell us why you want to go to a place crawling with Reapers?

Palutena: I'm trying to find another one of Medusa's commanders: Pandora.

Pit: The goddess of disaster and calamity? That Pandora?

Palutena: She's currently residingin the Labyrinth of Deceit. But some force in the Reaper Fortress is blocking its location. I can't find it. Even with my all seeing eye of Palutena.

Aelita: Hold on! If you have an all seeing eye, why can't you find Pandora?

Palutena: Because of my slightly botched laser-eye surgury.

Ichigo: Are you messing with us again?

Palutena: Maybe. Regardless, your mission is to infiltrate the Reaper Fortress.

Pit: R-roger that.

They flew across the ravine til they saw several red lights.

Luffy: What's that in the distance?

Palutena: Are those? Reaper eyes! We need to find a safer route. Down in that chasm is our only option.

The heroes then flew down into the chasm and through a canyon.

Palutena: This ravine should take you to the Reaper Fortress.

They flew across the ravine avoiding the windstorms within. They soon reached a drery castle covered with bones. As they were about to infiltrate, the Reapers began firing lasers at the heroes.

Aelita: Looks like we can't get in from the sky. So, we'll just have to break in from the front.

The heroes then charged through the entrance of the fortress. The heroes landed alright without a scratch.

Palutena: Are you all okay?

Luffy: Never better.

Palutena: Then let's move on. Reapers may look evil and crazy, but there's a good reason for that. They are evil and crazy. Here's a good tip: stay out of their line of sight and they won't bother you.

The heroes made sure to avoid the Reaper sentry's ahead of them and made it to the courtyard.

Ichigo: Considering this is a Reaper Fortress, there aren't very many Reapers.

Palutena: There must be a soul harvest going on. You see, Reapers are soul carriers. When a being dies, they take the soul to the Underworld. The humans must have started another war, which means a lot more souls to deal with.

Pit: Why are they always fighting? Its so sad and pointless.

Palutena: But we gods fight, too. And humans always get caught in the middle of it.

Aelita: So this war between us and the Underworld is causing the Reapers to work overtime.

Palutena: I'm the one who should be working overtime. Then their wouldn't be soul collecting.

Pit: Don't say that. Everyone loves the goddess of light. You know that.

Palutena: Thank you, Pit. I do my best.

As they traveled through the fortress, they saw six eggplants.

Luffy: Eggplants?

They then saw a monster with an eggplant shaped head.

Pit: An eggplant wizard! We need to get rid of it.

Aelita: I'm on it. Energy field!

The attack instantly destroyed the wizard and turned the eggplants back into some familiar friends.

Tails: Thanks guys.

Marucho: Grea to have legs again.

Ichigo: How did this happen anyway?

Kon: We were secretly scoping out this castle.

Usopp: That was until we found a strange weapon.

Jeremie: It was embedded by strange power.

Chopper: Here it is.

They then showed a weapon shaped like a bull.

Pit: A Taurus Arm! One of the twelve zodiac weapons.

After they reunited, they continued toward the center til they came across a huge door.

Palutena: The source of the disruption is through the door.

They went through the door to see a lone Reaper. It saw them and started to freak out. It then transformed into a huge Reaper.

Kon: That thing is huge!

Heroes vs Great Reaper

Aelita: That Great Reaper must be the force obscuring Pandora. Looks like we have to beat him to get Pandora's location.

Luffy: I'm on it. Gum-Gum Rocket!

He then stretched his arm and punched the Reaper in the face, knocking it down.

Pit: Looks like you've exposed a weakspot on its head. Time for a Charge Shot.

The shot then hit the Reaper's head defeating it.

Pit: And that's that.

Palutena: Nice work, everyone.

Pit: You know what, Lady Palutena? Even though we almost died, I've really enjoyed our time together.

Pit: You poor thing. You really need some friends. Now let's go find Pandora.

After the heroes vanished, a robot came by.

Xana: They already slayed the Reaper.

Flux: Just grab the scythe. I might be able to scan it for some DNA.

Xana then grabbed the scythe and teleported back to the ship.

weapons obtained: Taurus Arm, Stealth Claws, Insight Staff, Great Reaper Palm.


	6. Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit

Palutena: Pit, I'm sending all the main heroes with you today. And assisting me here will be Jeremie.

Pit: Then I'm going with Stealth Claws.

Jeremie: Your destination is Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit. The Reapers certainly hid it well.

Dan: What are you talking about?

The a tear in space and time appeared before them.

Palutena: And here we have a space pocket. In you go.

The six immediately flew in to a weird area.

Sonic: This is weird.

Palutena: You'd have to be pretty out there to base your operations in a place like this.

Pit: Well, Pandora has always been pretty out there.

Palutena: That's true. The goddess of calamity even looks out there. I guess its no surprise that the path to her is as twisted as she is.

Ichigo: Twisted? I think unhinged is more like it.

The heroes soon entered the Labyrinth of Deceit, which was filled with many unusual colors.

Pit: THis is not what I expected.

They continued to fly down the corrider til they suddenly stopped at fake path.

Palutena: Tricky. Pandora's trying to psych you out.

They continued down the real path til the same thing happened.

Jeremie: Another psych out.

They then went to the left to see a fork in the path.

Jeremie: The path branches up ahead. Go to the left. The right's a dead end.

They went to the left and entered a room with giant spinning plates.

Palutena: Oh my.

Pit: We can't let her get to us. We need to hustle before the power of flight runs out.

Palutena: That may be problematic. I can't extract all of you while Pandora's power's are still active.

Dan: I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that.

They then came to another fork in the path.

Luffy: Let's try the right.

They went down the right to see a dead end.

Luffy: Is this a dead end?

Palutena: Yes. I mean no. Um?

Pit: We're losing our grip here.

Jeremie: We just need to think.

Pit: Well, can you think a little faster?

Palutnea: I got the hang of things now. The landing spot is coming up now.

Pit: You're sure its not another illusion, right?

They then landed on the spot.

Luffy: Look. Someone turned the door upside down.

Pit: Uh-oh!

The landing spot then flipped and the heroes fell to the ground. They picked themselves up and went inside.

Voice: Quite the thrill seekers, aren't we?

Pit: Pandora! The goddess of calamity!

Palutena: We let ourselves in. Hope you don't mind.

Pandora: Oh please. Make yourselves comfortable. By the way, that whole'goddess of calamity' thing was really the old me. The new me leads to a grounded life. Yoga, macrobiotics, reflexology.

Pit: Don't you need feet for that?

Pandora: How dare you take that tone with me. Especially since calamity is really your domain these days! Its really quite insulting.

They then entered a room with multiple doors.

Sonic: THere's so many doors.

Jeremie: And I'm sure there are just as many tricks.

The ceiling then opened dropping five girls.

Aelita: Yumi!

Dan: Fabia!

Luffy: Nami!

Ichigo: Rukia!

Sonic: Amy!

Pit: Friends of yours?

Dan: Yes. What are you doing here?

Rukia: We were sent here after Flux zapped us with the Dimension cannon.

Fabia: We've been stuck here for days.

Nami: And everytime we find a way out, we end up back here.

Yumi: Worse, we have to listen to her annoying voice.

Pandora: I heard that!

Amy: You were suppose to.

Pit: Luckily you have us. We can get out together.

THey entered through the correct doors til the came across a large beetle.

Amy: Gross! Its a giant bug.

Palutena: Careful. It comes out of the ground and emits a shockwave when it lands. ANd technically, its not a bug. Its an Underworld Girin.

The heroes then destroyed the Girin and continued on to a room with moving walls. They avoided them all and came to a room designed like a race track with several strange vehicles.

Palutena: Look! An Exo Tank.

Pit: Now that is one heavenly ride.

Palutena: Technically, its a vehicle of the gods. You don't you take it for a spin.

The heroes got in and drove across the room.

Pit: What's an Exo Tank even doing here?

Pandora: I wanted to get my driver's license so I whipped up a little parking lot to practice in. Then it hit me. How am I suppose to drive without hands?

Fabia: How'd you build a parking lot without hands?

Pandora: Hard work and determination.

They then entered a room with moving platforms.

Pit: Refresh my memory. Why are we here again?

Palutena: Pandora has the Mirror of Truth making her Medusa's most valuable commander.

Yumi: What exactly is the Mirror of Truth?

Pandora: I bet smarty pants here knows the answer.

Palutena: The Mirror of Truth makes a copy of whatever stands before it.

Luffy: So, it could make one piece of meat into two?

Pandora: And that's why you're one of the great minds of our time.

Palutena: It sees on what's in your heart and creates beings identical to it in nature.

Jeremie: In other words, Pandora possesses a way to create monsters on a catastrophic scale. It has the potential of creating entire armies for Medusa.

Aelita: Wait, does the mirror copy the reflections soul or just the body?

Palutena: Maybe Pandora will tell us.

Pandora: Do I look like a strategy guide? In case you haven't noticed, this isn't the Ask Auntie Pandora Hour!

They continued navigating through the Labyrinth til they came to a large door.

Pit: Okay, this has to be it. Time for a throwdown with the goddess of calamity.

They entered the room where the mirror stood and saw a giant ball of blue fire.

Pandora: You made it. Yay.

Pit: Pandora! Underling of Medusa floating before me. It is time to atone for your crimes. I am Pit, servant of the goddess of light! And You! Are! History!

He ended with a battle pose. The others just stared at him.

Ichigo: What was that all about?

Heroes vs Goddess of Calamity Pandora

Pandora: Okay, whatever. Do what you're gonna do.

Pit: What kind of attitude is that about? I can take anything but indifference.

Pandora: What's the point of getting worked up? What's the point of anything, really?

Palutena: Quite an existentialist view for a ball of vapor.

AFter another strike, she then gave up.

Pandora: Okay, I'll give you what you want. Here it is. The Mirror of Truth.

The mirror then began to shine.

Palutena: Pit! Destroy the mirror.

The mirror then shined again on the five main heroes. Then Pit came rushing in ready to bash that mirror apart. As it broke apart, a copy of Pit wearing dark clothing came out.

Pit: Huh?

Lookalike: Hey.

Pandora: Let's get to introductions. This here is Dark Pit. He'll be your escort out of this life.

He then punched Pandora.

Dark Pit: Speak your yourself.

Pandora: Your fool! What are you doing? Your opponent is over there!

Dark Pit: You maybe a boss Pandora, but your not my boss.

Aelita: So was Dark Pit part of Pandora's plan?

Palutena: Having an angel around can be very helpful. And he's quite the scrapper, isn't he? Use his scapatude to your advantage and defeat Pandora.

The heroes continued to fight Pandora. They then delivered the final blow. and she was defeated.

Pit: And that's that.

Dark Pit: Took you long enough.

Pandora then exploded into flames. Dark Pit then kicked Pit in the gut.

Dark Pit: That's for ripping off my look.

Pit: But I'm the original.

Dark Pit then absorbed Pandora's remains into his wings.

Jeremie: What are you doing?

Dark Pit: Making sure Pandora's powers don't go to waste.

He then flapped his wings and flew off.

Pit: He can fly?!

Palutena: Follow him. He could be allied with Medusa now that he has Pandora's powers.

The heroes then left. Then a familiar brawler came out.

Ren: Pandora's has been slain. The copy took her powers.

Flux: Come back for now, Ren.

Ren: But what about Dark Pit?

Flux: I will see to his destruction myself. End communication. Hmmm? STrange? I saw all six in front of the mirror. But only Dark Pit came out. I wonder if he inherited something from them. Of course! He must have something that will alaways be apart of each hero. Their memories. I can use them to find their weaknesses. But first, I must capture the little angel.

weapons obtained: Silver Bow, Halo Club, Pandora Claws.


	7. Dark Pit

Jeremie: Okay guys. We've located Dark Pit.

Pit: Where is he?

The main heroes then got out the door and Dark Pit came out of nowhere and attacked and flew off.

Dark Pit: Look who finally caught up.

Ichigo: What is your problem?

The two sides then continued to fire at each other.

Pit: Are you with the Underworld Army? Is that why you have it out for me?

Dark Pit: Don't be ridiculous. I just don't like the idea of someone copying my act!

Luffy: But your a copy of Pit!

Dark Pit: Come on, now think about it. If I was a copy, why would I kick my own butt?

Sonic: He makes a good point.

Dan: Your not helping.

They then flew down the huge twister to the ground and saw the monster's ahead.

Aelita: Great. Now the Underworld Army's here too.

Medusa: Your a real go-getter, Dark Pit. I like that.

Dark Pit: Is that so?

Medusa: Yes. Though I am curious how you plan to best your doppelganger and his friends. Of course, destroying them would be a snap with a little help from me.

Dark Pit: Don't make me laugh.

Medusa: Did I say something funny?

Dark Pit: You've got me confused with the other guy. This Pit is no pawn. I'll eliminate them but after I take you down.

Medusa: Now this is bizarre.

Pit: I know. The mouth on that guy. I'd never talk like that.

Medusa: That's not what I meant.

Palutena: He can be a little thick sometimes.

Medusa: The Mirror of Truth created Dark Pit. So his allegiance should be to the Underworld Army.

Jeremie: I wonder if the mirror cracked before the copy was complete.

Medusa: So that explains it.

Sonic: So if Dark Pit isn't with the Underworld Army, does that mean we don't have to fight him?

Palutena: The problem is that Dark Pit is fundamentally wicked and destructive. He will attack anything. He was created from you, Pit. He could very well be manifesting your...dark side. His very existance is unnatural. He must be eliminated.

Pit: Okay. I mean, its still weird to me, but it makes sense when you explain it.

They continued to pursue Dark Pit til they saw laser fire.

Dan: Someone's firing at us.

Flux: Miss me heroes?

Flux then rode in on a hoverboard.

Sonic: Flux?! What do you want?

Flux: Why Dark Pit, off course. He contains within him something I desire. He will be mine.

Dark Pit: Sorry Flux. But that isn't happening.

Flux: So you know my name already? Your a quick learner. Now let me teach you how to crash. Fire all weapons!

The lasers then fired but all missed Dark Pit. Dark Pit then fired a shot at the jet of the board causing it to explode.

Flux: Okay, new idea. I hide on my ship and wait for him to weaken. I'll have to finish this another time heroes.

He then rocketed off.

Aelita: Strange. What could he want from Dark Pit?

Jeremie: I'll run an analysis on him. Just keep going after him.

The heroes continued to chase him while battling the monsters.

Dan: So if the mirror was destroyed, the Underworld Army can't generate new troops, right?

Palutena: If that were the case, their numbers would be shrinking. But that's not happening.

Ichigo: Then where else could Medusa be getting her reinforcements from?

Palutena: I really don't know. But there's something very strange about them. Perticually their souls. Medusa's the source of all this trouble. But Dark Pit presents a more immediate threat. Just keep the heat on him for now.

They then encountered him in a canyon dragging an Underworld Zurret from its pot.

Luffy: What's he doing?

Pit: Using us for target practice.

They avoided the lasers shot at them and destroyed the Zurret and flew towards the ruins up ahead. They landed and continued to go after him.

Palutena: Okay. SOmewhere in these ruins is Pittoo.

Pit: Gesunheit.

Palutena:No. Pittoo. As in Pit-two. As in Dark Pit. Pretty good nickname, right?

Pit: But not as good as Ptooey, right? So where do we find Pittoo?

There are two signals. One from the open field and one from the underground.

Pit: Let's split up. Me, Sonic and Aelita will take the underground while Luffy, Dan and Ichigo check the field. Ready, go!

Pit's group headed down to the underground to see Dark Pit fighting two dark characters.

Aelita: Its William.

Sonic: And Shadow.

Dark Pit: Hey there, Pit stain.

Pit: You know I can call you the same thing right?

Shadow: I don't need you here, Sonic. I can handle him by myself.

William: I can take this guy with one arm tied behind my back.

Dark Pit: Tough talk from someone who got posessed by Xana.

Aelita: How do you know that?

Dark Pit: I'll leave it for you to figure out.

He then flew off. Then a secret passage opened up.

meanwhile

Palutena: Guys! Pittoo is heading in your direction.

Ichigo: We're on it.

They followed Pittoo to the field where he was fighting two more familiar characters.

Luffy: Robin!

Ichigo: Chad!

Dan: We gotta help them.

He then noticed a large hunk of metal.

Dan: What's this hunk of metal?

Palutena: Its a Cherubot. Try it out.

He then got into the cockpit and it transformed into a powerful battlesuit.

Dan: This is cool. Time for a bashing.

He then open fired on him and defeated him. He then flew off.

Robin: Thanks. We owe you.

Ichigo: Where could he be going?

Chad: He's heading for that platform.

The groups then rejoined at the fountain.

Pit: Guys, great to be back with you. We found this underground.

He then showed a pair of masks with wings.

Luffy: What are they?

Pit: Gemini Orbitars. One of the twelve zodiac weapons.

Palutena: I've made a grind rail for you, but it can only take one person.

Pit: I'll go. He's my copy and it should be me who takes him down.

He then got on the grind rail and rode it up to the top.

Aelita: Good luck, Pit.

Jeremie: Guys, I know why Flux was after him now. Dark Pit didn't just get Pit's appearance, he got all of your memories as well. He knows your pasts now.

Ichigo: Then he knows our techniques too. Pit better watch his back.

When Pit reached the top. Dark Pit grabbed his Silver Bow and split it into two swords.

Both: Let's do this!

Pit vs Dark Pit

Dark Pit: Bring it puppet!

Pit: WHo are you calling a puppet?!

Dark Pit: Palutena says jump, you jump. She says fight, you fight. Must be a pretty satisfiying life, for her at least.

Pit: Look. It is not like that. I follow her because I trust her. I have faith in her and she has faith in me. Now let me teach you about loyalty, you treacherous blackheart!

The two kept fighting and fighting til Dark Pit was finally defeated.

Pit: I did it.

Dark Pit: This isn't over.

Dark Pit kneeled down in pain.

Dark Pit: I went easy on you this time.

He then flew off into the distance.

Pit: Wait!

Palutena: Let him go. He's in for a big fall and we need to get back to stopping Medusa.

The heroes then returned to Skyworld.

weapons obtained: EZ Cannon, Gemini Orbitars, Ogre Club, Dark Pit Staff.


	8. The Seafloor Palace

Palutena: Okay, Pit. Today, you will go with Vector, Odd and Chopper.

Pit: And I will go with my Gaol Blade. Duty calls and the heroes answer.

They then flew out the door into a desert.

Palutena: We need to get our attention back on Medusa.

Jeremie: So your target for today is Tanatos, the god of death.

Odd: Tanatos? The Tanatos? Wait, who's Tanatos?

Palutena: Back in the 80's, he took the form of a snake on Medusa's head. He's quite the chameleon you see, and that was his look back then.

Vector: Great fashion sense. But as the god of death, he must be a big deal in the Underworld Army.

Jeremie: Tanatos possesses a key to the Underworld and he's leading Medusa's invasion of the sea.

Chopper: Wait, the sea? You know I can't swim!

Pit: How are we gonna do it?

Palutena: Just use your gills. Tell me Pit: how are you with branchial respiration?

Pit: No worries. I minored in branchial respiration. Wait! Your crazy!

Palutena: All right. Then just hold your breath for two hours.

Odd: We said: Your crazy!

They then came up to the ocean.

Vector: You weren't serious about holding our breath, were you?

Palutena: Watch and learn pupils. Witness the power of the goddess of light. Ready, set, here we go!

The sea before them then began to split in two.

Heroes: Whoa!

They then flew down the newly created path.

Pit: This is another bullet in your already impressive resume.

Palutena: What can I say? I'm an over-achiever.

Voice: Now stop right there, young lassie.

Heroes: Huh?

Palutena: Oh! Lord Poseidon.

Poseidon: Tsk, tsk Palutena. Lies do not make a lady.

Palutena: I'm sorry. Can't a goddess hve a little fun?

Vector: So that whole sea parting business?

Poseidon: 'Twas obviously my doing, croc.

Palutena: In order to get to the sea floor palace, I went to the sea god myself.

Poseidon: I wouldn't allow anyone to part my oceans. In fact, I've half a mind to move them back.

Chopper: No! Please don't!

Poseidon: Despite your mischievous ways, you should know you have my full support.

Palutena: Much obliged, Lord Poseidon..

Poseidon: It was bad enough when the dark forces were contained in the Underworld, but extending their reach to the sea is completely unacceptable. As the goddess of light, it falls on you to stop them. I have faith in all of you.

Palutena: You have my word.

Pit: And ours too.

As the heroes progressed, they came across the ruins of a city.

Odd: I'm guessing this use to be a city.

Poseidon: Yes, but I sunk it long ago.

Jeremie: Sunk it? That's a bit extreme.

Poseidon: You humans consist of equal parts hubris, envy and deceit. Sometimes, one must put you in your place.

The heroes then came across an underwater castle.

Pit: So this is the sea floor palace. I though it would be covered in barnacles and kelp, but its actually pretty neat.

Poseidon: I'll be closing up the sea now. It should wipe out any Underworld stragglers.

Jeremie: Just give us a few minutes.

Chopper: Please, I can't swim.

Pit: And I'm not wearing a life vest.

The heroes then flew into the palace.

Palutena: The sea is closed now.

Poseidon: My work is done. Good luck to you all.

The heroes then began to make their way through the palace.

Voice: Oh goody. Guests. Holding down the fort can get pretty lonely.

Palutena: Is that you, Tanatos?

Tanatos: Actually, I go by Thanatos now. The extra H is for hamazing!

Pit: Uh, have we met before?

Thanatos: Oh, I'm wounded! Truly I am. I know its been a while, but surely you remember your old foe.

Pit: Sorry. There are just so many foes and only one of me.

Palutena: You know we've crushed Medusa's other commanders, Thanatos. Just give us the key to the Underworld and we won't be forced to harm you.

Thanatos: Impatient as always, huh Palutena. But since you came all this way, would you like to stick around to chat for a while?

Jeremie: So you're not going to give us the key?

Thanatos: No need to get all huffy now. I'll have you know I prefere honey to vinegar. And I prefer witty repartee to any condiment.

Vector: This is getting us nowhere. Our goal is to track down Medusa. Are you sure he's our guy?

Palutena: Yes, Thanatos is basically Medusa's right hand man. That's why he has the only key to the Underworld.

Thanatos: I have no such thing. None whatsoever. Honestly. Honestly.

Chopper: How did this guy get to be Medusa's second in command?

Jeremie: Seniority?

Thanatos: Hello? Its rude to exclude!

Pit: Okay, if Thanatos won't give up the key, then we'll take it from him.

Palutena: The longer we wait, the more we have to lose. We only have a little way to go, so buckle down.

Thanatos: Can anyone here me? I'd like to be part of this conversation please.

Vector: Will you shut up already?

Thanatos: Me! But all of you heroes have been talking throughout this story.

They then walked into a room that was entirely covered in ice.

Odd: Whoa. It's slippery.

Thanatos: Isn't skating delightful?

They made it through the room to find that they were back at the entrance.

Chopper: Weren't we just here?

Jeremie: Yes, but a new pathway has opened up.

They went down the path and entered an elevator.

Palutena: Now approaching the second floor.

Pit: The play by play isn't necessary.

They then continued going up.

Thanatos: Now approaching the third floor. Are you all ignoring me?

They all just kept moving through the palace and got on a moving platform.

Thanatos: Keep on trooping little troopers.

Palutena: Let me ask you something, Thanatos.

Thanatos: Yes?

Palutena: You are the god of death, are you not? And if the Underworld is the land of the dead, why don't you outrank Medusa?

Thanatos: I'm not interested in climbing the corporate ladder. You wouldn't believe the amountof overtime you have to put in. Plus, the strict hierarchy isn't the Underworld style.

Palutena: Your avoiding my question.

Thanatos: What's that? You seem to be cutting out. La la la la! I can't hear you.

Chopper: I can't tell if he's weird or just dim.

Odd: I think its a mix of both.

They then entered the next room.

Jeremie: Okay. Thanatos is in the room just ahead.

Pit: Oh, goody. Then let us get to the fisticuffing.

Vector: That's a pretty good impression of Thanatos.

They then entered the room with the god of death waiting for them.

Thanatos: Oh, I must have dozed off there. Waiting around can be exhausting work.

Pit: Heroes always arrive late on the scene.

Thanatos: Before we fight, would you like to see my statue collection.

He then showed five statues.

Odd: Two of them are Manaphy and Orihime.

Vector: And the last three are Rouge, Blaze and Silver.

Chopper: They've been turned into statues.

Thanatos: Now let's get this party started!

Heroes vs God of Death, Thanatos

Palutena: THanatos is a skilled chameleon. So don't be surprised if he turns into a spider or scorpion or cockroach or tick or moth or lizard or leech or tapeworm or centipede or bat or snake or...cat.

Pit: But a cat would be kind of cute, right?

Thanatos: I'm tempted to reach for my book of snappy comebacks, but maybe I should just show you. And a one and two and a one, two, three!

Pink smoke then surrounded him and he transformed into a bat.

Thanatos: Kee! Kee!

Vector: That's not what a bat sounds like!

Thanatos: Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop!

Vector: That's not it either. This is getting real annoying real fast.

The heroes avoided the bat's attacks, then shot it down. After that, the Rouge statue then shattered and reverted back to Rouge.

Rouge: What happened?

Jeremie: I figured it out. Each statue is linked to one of his transformations. Beat them all and we'll have our teammates back.

Thanatos then transformed into a doll.

Odd: He turned into a doll? Oh well. Laser Arrow!

The arrow hit the red gem on the doll and out came a smaller Thanatos.

Odd: Inside Thanatos is a mini Thanatos? Oh well.

He kept firing til only a small doll was left. The doll was soon defeated. This freed the Manaphy statue.

Manaphy: Thank you.

Thanatos then transformed into a jar.

Thanatos: I'm just gonna catch a few Z's. By the way, you attacks are useless.

Vector: Maybe we can hit the skulls he tosses back at him.

The heroes knocked the skulls back at the jar and defeated it freeing Blaze.

Blaze: I appreciate your help.

The jar then transformed into a foot.

Jeremie: A foot? How mush damage can-

Thanatos: Ever hear of athlete's foot?

The foot tried to squish the heroes, but Pit pointed his sword up, stabbing the foot defeating it. This released Orihime.

Orihime: Thank you so much.

The foot the transformed into a sword with several spears.

Thanatos: Slicety slice! Dicety dice! Stabbity stab stab stab!

The sword tried to slash the heroes, but was blocked and defeated, freeing Silver.

Silver: Perfect.

The sword transformed back into Thanatos.

Thanatos: Uh-oh.

Pit: Let's finish this. Melee attack!

Odd: Laser Arrow!

Vector: Hammer Fist!

Chopper: Heavy Gong!

The attacks struck Thanatos, defeating him.

Pit: Crushing victory!

Thanatos: Crushing defeat!

Thanatos the exploded and left behind a purple gem with the Underworld symbol on it.

Palutena: Pick up that gem, Pit. This is our key to the Underworld.

Pit: And I just have to hold it?

Palutena: More or less. But we need to get you ready for the final battle.

The heroes were then warped back to Skyworld.

weapons obtained: Volcano Arm, Bullet Blade, Poseidon Cannon, Thanatos Staff.


	9. The Space Pirate Ship

Palutena: Okay, Pit. I'm sending all of the Strawhat Pirates with you on this mission.

Pit: Fine by me. Let's go!

They then flew out the door.

Pit: With Medusa's commanders out of the way, we are getting to the battle of battles. B ut this isn't the way to the Underworld.

Palutena: I'm a little embarrassed to say this. Do you remember the Three Sacred Treasures?

Nami: The Three Sacred Treasures?

Pit: They're what I used to beat Medusa the first time. There's the Mirror Shield, Arrows of Light and the Wings of Pegasus. What about them?

Palutena: Well, I hid them in case of an emergency. And there's this space pirate ship.

Pit: Huh?

Palutena: You know, a pirate ship out in space. Its crew travels the Galactic sea robbing the heavens of constellations.

Luffy: That's awesome. I mean evil.

Robin: But what does this have to do with the Three Sacred Treasures?

Palutena: Well, I hid them in the constellations.

Usopp: So they stole the treasures long with the stars?

Jeremie: And the Underworld Army's gotte wind of it. They're attacking the ship. We sent the Strawhat Pirates with you because of their experience fighting other pirates.

Pit: Alright. Let's go!

Palutena: We're alredy late. We need to hustle.

They flew through the sky toward their destination.

Pit: So the Three Sacred Treasures are pretty old now. Will they still work?

Palutena: I'm sure they'll be fine. But maybe you won't need them at all.

Pit: I can take Medusa with one arm tied behind my back.

Palutena: You've toughened up nicely, Pit. Remember when you use to say' I'm finished' all the time?

Pit: I still say that. A lot.

They soon arrived in an area where there were many stars that seemed connected.

Jeremie: You've arrived at the Galactic Sea. The Pirate ship should be around here.

Then all of a sudden, a giant ship flew out of the Galactic Sea and landed on top of it. It then sped off.

Jeremie: its moving pretty fast. Stay on its tail.

They then followed the ship while defeating the monsters attacking it.

Zoro: So do we defend the ship?

Palutena: If we want to get the treasures, then we have to get rid of the space pirates too. Plus, think how lonely the sky would be without the constellations.

They continued to follow the ship and taking out monsters.

Palutena: I've found an entrance. Hold on.

They then charged into the hull of the ship.

Palutena: Are you all okay?

Sanji: Never better.

They then begun infiltrating the ship. They soon ran into the pirates who run it. They fought their way through and entered the engine room.

Usopp: This must be the generator.

Voice: That's right!

They soon saw a familiar shipwright next to the generator.

Luffy: Franky! What are you doing here?

Franky: Same thing as you. Pounding the stuffing out of these pirates.

Pit: So what's this shining in the glass?

Franky: From what I have learned. This ship turns stardust from the sea into energy. As long as the ship stays in the Galactic Sea, it will run indefinitely.

Pit: So we should destroy it?

Franky: Better not. The explosion would be enormous.

Pit: Sounds hurty.

Franky: I also found these.

He then showed a pair of crab claws.

Pit: Those are Cancer Claws. One of the twelve zodiac weapons.

They then traveled to a room filled with stars.

Manaphy: This must be the storage for all the stolen constellations.

Robin: They've been compressed for easy storage.

Pit: But where are the Three Sacred Treasures?

Nami: They must be with the captain.

Luffy: Then let's hustle and beat him down.

They continued to travel through the ship defeating the pirates and monsters.

Palutena: Your almost there guys.

Pit: Good. I want my stuff back.

They then reached a room with a large beast.

Pit: Its a Clubberskull. They're very dangerous.

The heroes soon defeated it and pressed on.

Pautena: I can feel the treasures up ahead. Along with the captain.

Pit: I am so swabbing the deck with that jerk.

They reached the top of the ship and saw the captain shouting something.

Chopper: What's he saying?

Palutena: He's saying ' Arrg! I'll make you walk the space plank, ue scurvy dogs!'. But that's just a loose translation.

Pit: Not the space plank.

Then a crash was heard as a huge monster rose from the sea. It grabbed the captain with its tentacles and ate him. It then saw the heroes and roared.

Heroes vs Galactic Fiend Kraken

Palutena: A space kraken? Well, that came out of nowhere.

Usopp: What's it even doing here?

Palutena: The Galactic Sea is home to many dangerous creatures.

Pit: So its not affiliated with the Underworld Army?

Palutena: No, but it still needs to be defeated.

The heroes then attacked the tentacles, causing the head to rise.

Pit: Now let's finish it off. Charge SHot!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Rocket!

Franky: Strong Hammer!

Zoro: Oni Giri!

The attacks hit the kraken defeating it.

Pit: Calamaried!

Palutena: What a sucker.

The ship then started to sink. Pit then saw the box that help the Three Sacred Treasure and picked it up.

Pit: The box really held up well.

Palutena: Its less pixelated then I remember. Now let's prep you for the final battle.

They then returned to Skyworld.

Pit: Tomorrow, we end this.

Jexi: I have my ship prepped and ready.

Dan: Your leaving already?

Jexi: No. This is for all the heroes. Look, the power of flight only lasts for five minutes, so I'm gonna carry you in my ship so that you can fight Medusa without the fear have having your temporary wings burned off.

Ichigo: This will be the final battle.

Pit: I have to say, I'm really sad tha you all will be leaving after this.

Aelita: Pit. We may be far away, but we will never forget you.

Luffy: Your like, our best buddy.

Sonic: And going into battle with you will be awesome.

Pit: Thanks guys. Now, let's get some rest. Tomorrow, we defeat Medusa.

meanwhile

Flux: Blast. I have yet to detect the the Light Stone. I'm starting to think this has been a waste of my time. Wait, instead of trying to find the stone, I should focus on gaining something else. Like the whole Underworld Army. But how to get them? Aha! I just need to take out the leader, or better yet, have the heroes do it for me. Its brilliant!


	10. Medusa's Final Battle

Pit ran up to the box and kicked it open.

Pit: Equipped!

He was then covered in golden armor. He ran out the door along with Jexi's ship as they made their way to the Underworld.

Palutena: Are you ready for the final battle?

Pit: Its now or never.

Jexi: We're ready to end this.

Palutena: For the final battle, you'll be equipped with the Three Sacred Treasures.

Pit: Using the Pegasus wings and power of flight at the same time is sort of an over kill, isn't it?

Palutena: Who knows how reliable the Pegasus Wings are, so I turned them off.

They then flew down a chasm filled with strange looking bugs.

Jeremie: Don't shoot. Those Shootflys will react to your fire.

They held their fire til they made it out of Shootfly territory. They soon entered a cave where the gem started to glow. After, a huge eye opened.

Palutena: Get ready!

They flew in and saw the vast wasteland before them.

Ichigo: So this is the Underworld.

They continued killing monsters til a shot came from out of nowhere.

Dan: What the?

They turned to see a familiar black winged angel.

Pit: Pittoo!

Dark Pit: What did you just call me?

Aelita: What are you doing here?

Dark Pit: Same thing you are. Pummeling Underworld fools. I'm just way better at it then all of you.

Palutena: Maybe you also sensed that they needed your help.

Dark Pit: Don't make me laugh. Now enough talk. There's fighting to be done.

Dark Pit then flew off to deal with the other monsters.

They soon made it to Medusa's castle.

Medusa: So you've made it this far!

Pit: Better watch your back!

Medusa: Well isn't that just... precious. Guess its all that hot air that keeps you flying. You are darling, but you all will need more than bluster to defeat me!

The image of Medusa then vanished and was replaced by an Underworld Gatekeeper. They began attacking the monster. After all of its weapons were destroyed, it was then shielded from any more onslaughts.

Sonic: The weapons aren't having any effect.

Jeremie: Well, it is a boss.

Just then, Dark Pit came flying in and kicked the monster, defeating it.

Dark Pit: And thats how you beat a boss.

Palutena: Face kicking usually isn't that effective.

Dark Pit: Now get going before more enemies show up.

Pit: Thanks, Pittoo.

Dark Pit: Please stop calling me that.

They soon landed in the foyer of the castle.

Palutena: The path to Medusa is where you came in.

Pit: How is that possible?

Voice: Not so fast!

They turned to see a familiar villain.

Jexi: Amadeus Flux! What do you want?

Flux: I want those weapons the angel has.

Pit: Forget it!

Jexi: Guys, you keep going. I'll handle Flux.

Luffy: Good Luck.

The heroes minus Jexi left to face Medusa.

Jexi: Time for one of our battles.

Flux: Sorry, but this time, I will win.

Jexi vs Flux

Flux got out his gatling gun and began to fire, but Jexi swiftly avoided them.

Jexi: The gatling gun again? Why not try something new?

Flux: How about my new Electro Cannon!

He then began to fire electric balls at Jexi, but he dodged them.

Jexi: Now its my turn. Yellow Drill!

He went into drill form and dug under the ground.

Flux: WHere did he go?

Jexi then came up and gave Flux an uppercut.

Flux: Nice shot. Now for the grand finale. My Doom Cannon!

He fired a black ball at Jexi.

Jexi: Violet Void!

He then went into void form and swallowed the ball.

Flux: Ugh! I give up. Next time, Jexi. Next time!

Flux then ran for it.

Jexi: God speed, friends. God speed.

back with our heroes...

Aelita: I hope he's okay. But we must keep our focus on Medusa.

They continued through the castle.

Medusa: I find it sort of ironic that you would call yourself the goddess of light, Palutena. After all, it was you who made me into a monster. And you who hunted me down.

Palutena: You shouldn't blame me for that. I just reflected what was in your heart.

Medusa: But what about your heart? I can only imagine what resides in there.

Palutena: Why imagine it? Don't you have the power to make it a reality?

Medusa: There's no point. We all know it would be some hideous creature.

Pit: Don't you dare talk about Lady Palutena like that! She is nothing like you! Who turns people to stone and poisons the rivers? Who destroys entire cities? Who's leading the Underworld invasion of the worlds and heavens?

Dan: Its not Palutena.

Ichigo: Its you, Medusa!

Pit: But what I don't know is how you ressurected yourself in the first place.

Medusa: I suppose. I don't know how that happened I don't remember what happened, My memories are not what they once were.

Palutena: Your slipping Medusa. Twinbellows, Hewdraw, Pandora and Thanatos have all been beaten. Just give up now.

Medusa: Not until I get my revenge on you. Turning your heroes into stone will be step one. Come to me, Pit, so I my sever your wings and seperate you from the heavens.

The heroes soon reached the lair of Medusa. Medusa stood over 100 feet tall.

Medusa: So we finally meet again, Pit!

Luffy: She's huge!

Pit: In the name of Palutena, defender of all that is good, those who hide in the dark will be made to face the light. We will return to Skyworld victorious.

Palutena: Fly heroes!

They then took flight just before Medusa dropped her fist.

Final Battle!

Heroes vs Queen of the Underworld Medusa

The battle began with Medusa sending the heroes away from her. They then came flying back toward Medusa. She kept teleporting as our heroes kept firing. After the last shot, Medusa's feet were then grounded to the floor.

Palutena: Good news. I've chained Medusa's feet in place for you. But you gotta get up close.

They kept firing at Medusa. She then slammed her staff down and her head changed into a monsterous form.

Sonic: Her head.

Palutena: Now this is the Medusa I remember.

Her head then detatched itself from its body and attacked. Both sides continued to attack. After throwing Medusa's head to the ground, it rolled back to the body and reattached itself.

Jeremie: Aim for her eye!

The heroes then attacked her eye, defeating her. Medusa then froze in place and the disintegrated into mere dust. The entire fortress began to fall apart as light filled the Underworld. Then a credit screen came up.

Pit: We did it. We finally did it.

Jexi: Congrats Pit.

Luffy: We knew we could do it.

Sonic: With this world at peace, even the sun feels warmer.

As the heroes celebrated, a voice was heard.

Voice: Now wait just a second.

Ichigo: Did you hear something?

Voice: I said wait just a second.

Dan: I must be hearing things.

A hand then ripped off the credit screen revealing a god surrounded by flames.

Palutena: Hades?

Pit: WHo's Hades?

Palutena: The true leader of the underworld.

Hades: Sorry to keep you waiting. But now that I'm here, lets get this party started. Welcome to my Underworld, Pitty Pat. You too, Pretty Palutena.

Palutena: I'm honored that you know who I am.

Hades: So these heroes took down big, bad Medusa all by themselves. Goodness, what an accomplishment. You all should put this on your resumes.

Jexi: What's with this guy?

Hades: But before you do, you should know I whipped up that Medusa especially for you.

Palutena: Wait! How?

Hades: Add a pinch of memories to a ton of souls, put them in a blender and hit frappe.

Aelita: Explain yourself!

Hades: Her thirst for revenge was so strong, it seemed a shame to let it go to waste. Oh, Pretty Palutena, you must have done a real number on her.

Palutena: I'm not denying that.

Hades: But she's old news and old news bores me. We must look to the future and the future is me: the true leader of the Underworld. Next to me, little Miss Medusa is going to look like a sweet, cuddly bunny!

Aelita: This can't be happening!

Hades: I must bid you adieu.

The entire screen then went dark.


	11. The Wish Seed and New Hero

Palutena: Pit. You will go with Yumi, Shun and Silver on today's mission.

Pit: And I'm taking the Poseidon Cannon.

They then exited the door into a volcanic area.

Pit: So Hades was behind the whole underworld invasion?

Palutena: And he created Medusa to distract everyone.

Silver: So what's Hades after?

Palutena: I'm not sure. But I know one thing; He's not only overstepped his realm- he's kicked down the door.

Jeremie: Underworld forces are sembling at a volcano. That's where today's mission takes us.

Pit: I just figured it out. The Underworld Army is here to steal magma!

Palutena: No Pit. Hades wants the Wish Seed.

Pit: Oh, of course.

Palutena: From what I've learned, it can grant any single wish. As you can see, its quite sought after.

Yumi: I don't even what to imagine what Hades would wish for if he got it.

Pit: You know what I would wish for? To fly by myself.

Palutena: Of course. Now let's hurry. If Hades has entered the game, he's playing to win.

They soon reached a sea of lava where it was fired up in arches.

Pit: This is incredible!

Palutena: The volcano's guardian puts on quite a show.

Shun: Who's the volcano's guardian?

Palutena: The immortal bird, the phoenix.

They then flew over the sea of lava.

Palutena: How are you all holding uo?

Pit: I'm very sweaty.

Palutena: There's a tunnel route that might be cooler, but it will take us out of our way a little. I'll let you decide.

They then took the original path.

Palutena: Gonna cut straight through huh?

Silver: How hot can it be?

They flew across the lava and slayed any monster in their path.

Palutena: Get ready to land.

Pit: I hope my sandals don't melt.

Palutena: I'll get you a new pair after the mission.

They then landed on the rocky surface near the volcano.

Jeremie: The Underworld Army's already at the phoenix, but they're facing major difficulty.

Silver: So if we want the Wish Seed, we'll have to fight the phoenix.

Pit: I'm not scared. I'm not scared at all.

Yumi: Saying it twice doesn't make it less convincing.

Pit: Then I'll say it a third time. I'm not scared at all.

Hades: Well hello there. Glad to see you made it.

Pit: Hades!

Hades: Settle down, Pitty. Ladies don't like high strung heroes. So the good guys covet the Wish Seed too. Tell me, goddess, what do you wish for?

Palutena: I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.

Hades: Thanks so much for asking! I just have one humble, little wish. You see, there's this poor child, who just lost both of her parents. Aww... There was an unfortunate accident, if you know what I mean.

Yumi: You mean you murdered them.

Hades: It was a simple case of distracted chariot driving. I shouldn't have been doing my hair. Anyway, I plan to use the Wish Seed to bring back the parents. Can you think of anything more joyous like a family reunion? Then after that, they strike it rich. Like, rolling in dough rich. Then, we slap crowns on them and make them royalty. And that's the general gist of my wish. Pretty noble and not evil at all, don't you think? I cant think of anyone more deserving of the Wish Seed then yours truly.

Shun: So you, the lord of the Underworld, want to revive the dead? That's somewhat at odds your mission statement.

Hades: Don't tell me that the heroes have never heard of altruism before.

Pit: What a load of baloney.

They continued on til they came across a large enemy.

Palutena: Its an Underworld Guttler. It eats its allies to get powerful.

The Guttler came close to our heroes til it was brought down by an arrow.

Pit: Where did that come from?

Then a warrior dressed in green appeared before them wielding a sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

Warrior: Who are you? What is your alliance?

Pit: I'm Pit and we're with Palutena's Army.

Warrior: What do you want here?

Shun: We're here to retrieve the Wish Seed before Hades.

Warrior: You seek the Wish Seed as well? Then We should acquire it together. I am Link. A warrior from Hyrule.

Pit: Never heard of it. But, the more the merrier.

Silver: So, your from another world?

Link: Yes. I was hoping to use the Wish Seed to send me home. But all I have been able to find was this.

He then showed them a weapon with a lion's head.

Pit: A Leo Cannon. One of the twelve zodiac weapons.

They then continued of through the volcano.

Hades: Pretty Palutena! Pretty Palutena! Can you hear me? You never told me your wish.

Palutena: Right, your wish? I don't buy it. In fact, it makes me doubt this whole story. Does the Wish Seed even have the power to grant wishes?

Hades: Your a sharp one.

Link: It's fake!? This quest has been for nothing.

Palutena: The idea of a Wish Seed is pretty far fetched. An item like that would make someone more powerful then the gods.

Pit: Wait, if its a fake, then why's the Underworld Army going after it?

Yumi: Because he wants people to think its real.

Hades: If there's one thing you can predict about you humans, its your greed. Its impossible to ignore the value of a wish granting item.

Jeremie: And since they can't get close to the Wish Seed, you need to make them think that someone's made off with it.

Hades: At that point, they'll drive themselves to extinction fighting over it. And that's good for my business. An ingenious plan if I do say so myself.

Shun: But the phoenix himself could wipe out humanity if the Underworld Army sets him loose.

Palutena: We have no choice but to defeat him. We've fallen for Hades' trap.

Hades: Flattery will get you nowhere. Scratch that, it will get you a hot date with the phoenix. Ciao.

They continued up the volcano, getting closer to the phoenix.

Palutena: The phoenix is up ahead.

Hades: Go die now.

They entered the arena and saw the Wish Seed itself.

Pit: The Wish Seed looks real enough.

They then heard a shriek from the sky and saw the phoenix.

Heroes vs The Immortal Phoenix

Pit: So I should go ahead and attack him?

Palutena: Not unless you wanna be flambeed.

They then proceeded to fight the bird.

Silver: We need to get him to land. Wait, I have an Idea.

Silver then used his Psychokinesis to lift the Wish Seed and threw it at the phoenix. It exploded on contact.

Hades: You broke my toy!

Yumi: Your toy was a bomb.

The heroes then finished off the Phoenix just as it hit the ground.

Pit: Phoenix extinguished!

Palutena: I'll have some nice cold drinks waiting for all of you when you get back.

The phoenix then exploded and released a bright light.

Pit: Now everyone will know its a fake.

Hades: No, no, no. That beacon means that the phoenix has been defeated, which will only mean that someone has taken the Wish Seed. Now I'll just give them a little nudge. People of the world! The Wish Seed has been liberated. This is your chance to fulfill your wildest dreams. All you have to do is conquer anyone who gets in your way.

Pit: The people will not be easily deceived.

Palutena: I wish that were true, but I foresee major bloodshed. This is all my fault.

Link: Let me join you. I can tell you will need all the help you can get.

Silver: We would be glad to have you, Link. Welcome to Palutena's Army.

They then returned to Skyworld.

meanwhile...

Flux: This Link must be from one of the two extra worlds we hit. But I wonder where the other went?

weapons obtained: Wolf Claws, Burning Palm, Leo Cannon, Phoenix Arm.


	12. Viridi, Goddess of Nature and New Hero 2

Palutena: Pit! I'm sending Knuckles and Chad with you on today's mission.

Pit: Officier Pit reporting for duty.

They went out the door to see a battlefield with two human armies fighting against each other.

Palutena: The humans have fallen for Hades's hoax. They're killing themselves over that fantasy.

Chad: It looks like entire nations are fighting each other.

Palutena: The Underworld Army is here to gather souls, they expect many casualties. We can't stop a war this big right now. Focus on the Underworld Army.

They then fired at the Underworld forces.

Knuckles: So things are going exactly as Hades planned.

Jeremie: He spread the rumor about the Wish Seed. And everyone on that world was gullible enough to believe it.

Pit: If only we had a chance to tell them the Wish Seed was a fake. Now look at them. Its like they lost their humanity and all they have left is... brutality!

As the fighting continued, Palutena then noticed a large object falling from the sky.

Palutena: Ah!

Pit: What?

Palutena: I need to pull all of you back now!

They then flew away at high speeds.

meanwhile on the ground we see a boy with his hair in a pigtail watching the carnage.

Boy: As if this curse was bad enough, now I'm stuck in this world and forced to watch this. Can this get any worse?

He then saw a large falling object.

Boy: Well, that takes the cake.

The object then fell and released a huge shockwave that completely destroyed the town and the fighting armies below. When the smoke cleared, the field was replaced by an entire ball of vines.

Pit: What was that?

Voice: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Nice shot, if I do say so myself!

They then saw an image of a young girl in a leafy dress.

Girl: Good riddance, human scum! The world's better off without you!

Palutena: That was the goddess of nature, Viridi. Go check things out!

They soon rushed towards the ball.

Viridi: So you're the famous Palutena. I hear you've been busy.

Palutena: And your Viridi, ruler of the earth and all living things.

Viridi: I didn't know I had a fan club.

Pit: Why have you done this?!

Viridi: Humans are driven by selfish desire. They think only for themselves. They were killing each other for what? A wish?! A fake wish?! They've strayed to far from their intended path. That's where my Reset Bombs come in, to return the world to its natural state.

Jeremie: But aren't us humans living beings too? Yet you think nothing of exterminating us.

Viridi: That's rich coming from you guys. You guys have no problem slaying Underworld forces.

Knuckles: But that's totally different.

Palutena: We're defending the world and the heavens from those who seek their destruction.

They then flew inside and saw the jumble of vines.

Chad: This is a pretty twisted version of nature.

Viridi: Humans massacre the worlds creatures and decimate the trees and exploit the land. They're the twisted ones. They're enemies of life itself. Why should they get special treatment?

Palutena: Because of all creatures, humans are closest to the gods. Gods cannot intervene in mankind's affairs as you have. You have no right.

Viridi: No right!? Hmans are trampling over the rights of every other living thing! Should I just sit back and watch as they continue to destroy this world? No, I must exterminate them before its too late.

Palutena: Viridi! You leave us no choice but to oppose you.

Viridi: Fine. But the Forces of Nature... We're not what you're used to.

They began firing on the Forces of Nature monsters and destroying them.

Viridi: I'm surprised you heroes have survived this long. I think its time you met one of my strongest generals. Come on out, Cragalanche!

A large objects flew past the heroes and knocked them out of the sky onto the ground.

Palutena: Are you guys okay?

Knuckles: We're fine.

Viridi: You three are heroes right? I can't wait to see how you fair against Cragalanche.

Pit: More like how he'll fair against us.

They fought their way through the forest til they came across a person.

Pit: A survivor!

Boy: Where am I? Who are all of you?

Pit: We're members of Palutena's Army. Who are you?

boy: My name is Ranma. Could you tell me where I am?

Knuckles: Your in a forest created by the reset bomb. You seem to be the only survivor.

Ranma: So I'm not dead. I thought I was seeing the angel.

Pit: I get that a lot. Care to join us on a mission to take out the commander?

Ranma: I wouldn't mind giving them a piece of my mind. I'll join you guys.

They soon continued on through the forest.

Jeremie: Okay guys. I found some stuff out. Viridi's forces are called the Forces of Nature. Her troops are made up of natural resources.

Pit: Seems like everyone's going green these days.

Viridi: I'm not going green. I've always been green. I use cloth shopping bags. I compost my food scraps. I seperate my recycling into fifteen types.

Pit: Now this is a goddess that doesn't sweat the small stuff.'

Palutena: I could learn a thing or two from her. I think you all are getting close to Cragalanche.

They soon came across a large rock. It then started to move and became humanoid.

Pit: Cragalanche? What are you? A monster truck?

Viridi: Hey Pit, what are you? A hole on the ground?

Heroes vs Cragalanche the Mighty

Ranma: Guy doesn't talk much, does he?

Viridi: He's a rock. Last time I checked, they're more the strong, silent type. I'll do the talking for him. Cragalanche Crush!

They continued to fight the beast with little effort.

Chad: We can't beat him if we attack head on. We need to find a weak spot.

Knuckles: While we were fighting, I noticed he has a wek spot on his butt.

Viridi: Ohh! He was suppose to get that fixed.

Pit: Time for some butt kicking. Literally

They soon defeated the beast by attacking its weakpoint.

Pit: In your rock face!

Viridi: You call that a victory cry? Please.

The beast then fell on its back and exploded.

Viridi: You all put on quite a show there. But you should know that the next Reset Bomb is very nearly complete. Maybe I should drop it on one of your worlds.

Palutena: First Hades, now Viridi? We need to figure out a plan.

Ranma: And you have a martial artist to back all of you up.

Pit: Glad to have you aboard.

They then returned to Skyworld.

weapons obtained: Rose Staff, Viridi Palm, Cragalanche Cannon.


	13. Wrath of the Reset Bomb

Palutena: Pit! I'm sending Blaze, Franky and Ulrich with you.

Pit: Okay. We're moving out.

They went out the door to see Underworld monsters fighting F.O.N monsters.

Jeremie: The Underworld Army and the Forces of Nature are engaged in battle.

Pit: Why are Hades and Viridi fighting?

Viridi: Isn't it obvious? These brutes have a complete disregard for life. They're even worse than humans!

Hades: You one to talk, little goddess. At least I give the humans you kill peace after death.

Palutena: We have an opportunity here. Let's use this chaos to our advantage.

Blaze: What's our target?

Jeremie: Viridi is planning to drop another Reset Bomb in this area.

Franky: Where exactly?

Palutena: We're not sure yet. But with Hades's army after them too, the humans below don't stand a chance. You must destroy it.

They continued flying and destroying the monsters. They then spotted the bomb.

Ulrich: There's the bomb. We have to hurry!

Pit: That bomb won't be resetting anything hen we're done with it.

Viridi: What mischief are you getting into now? Rise, my children and pluck these dweebs from the air.

They destroyed the monsters and followed closely to the bomb.

Heroes vs Reset Bomb

Blaze: The Reset Bomb is going to wreak havoc if it hits the ground. How do we stop it?

Jeremie: Don't go shooting at it wildly. It could explode. You should see five green pods. Destroy those to remove the crown to expose the core.

They then blasted the crown off and exposed the core of the bomb. They then open fired on the core and destroyed it. This in turn destroyed the bomb.

Pit: Destructimated!

Viridi: I don't believe this.

Palutena: We can't rest yet. Viridi has a Rest Bomb factory that we need to shut down.

Franky: We're on it.

Pit: Your reign of destruction ends here, Viridi!

Viridi: Children! You must protect the Reset Bomb Depot.

Ulrich: It won't work, Viridi. You have a problem with humans. We get it. But this destruction won't help anything.

Viridi: This coming from the mobile muntions depot themselves! You so called heroes are as destructive as a hundred Reset Bombs.

Blaze: But we're destroying evil.

Palutena: Prepare to land.

They then landed on the depot and prepared to make their way toward the heart. As they traveled, they saw metallic things float down.

Pit: Whoa! Metal birds.

Blaze: Wait! Those are Eggman robots.

Eggman( loud speaker): You are correct, Blaze.

Franky: Eggman? Isn't he that scientist who teamed up with Descole?

Eggman: That's right. Even without Descole, the Universal Villains still function. We're even recruiting new members as we speak. Now this three way war is a four way.

Hades: This should be fun.

Viridi: I don't care who you are! Get your junk piles out of my Depot!

Eggman: Not until it is ours. Ta ta.

Jeremie: Change of plans. Eggman has unleashed a mech into the depot. One of you needs to find it and destroy it.

Ulrich: I'll take care of it.

They then split into two groups.

meanwhile with Ulrich...

Ulrich: Alright. Where's the mech?

Eggman: Becareful what you wish for. You just might get it!

then a giant serpent with a petal mane rose from the ground with Eggman inside.

Ulrich vs Egg Serpentleaf

Ulrich began to slash the tentacles that rose from the ground.

Eggman: Your fancy sword play won't save you this time. Time for my machine to feed.

The machine missed and just hit the ground.

Eggman: No!

Ulrich: Now its my turn.

He slashed through the head of it and the machine started to explode.

Eggman: Next time, heroes. Next time!

Eggman then left in his Egg mobile. A palm then fell out of the remains of the machine.

Palutena: The Virgo Palm. One of the twelve zodiac weapons.

meanwhile with Pit...

Pit: Okay. I think I get why Viridi hates Hades. He's evil. But why does Hades hate Viridi?

Palutena: I think you just answered your own question. Destruction is fun for him.

Hades: Five points for the squares! It's true. This is just my idea of a good time.

They got on an elevator and went down.

Palutena: We're approaching the bottom of the fortress.

Blaze: Everything seems to be made of natural materials.

Palutena: Reset Bombs must grow like fruit.

Viridi: Organic fruit.

Hades: Then it justs falls of and organically destroys everythin in its path?

Viridi: Not exactly.

Hades: But I'm in the ballpark right?

Viridi: Nature dictates that all life must eventually break down. This is an accelerated version of that process. Now stop them! If they get to the Reset Bomb Pod, it will be the end of all Reset Bombs.

Pit: This is the end of all your bombs.

They soon arrived at the pod room.

Jeremie: Destroy the Reset Bomb Pod and this whole Depot goes with it.

Viridi: Guards! Wake up and report for duty.

Then sereval guards fell from the ceiling ready to attack.

Heroes vs Reset Bomb Pod

Pit: The pods all sealed up.

Jeremie: Knock some guards into the hole and the shell should break off.

Franky: I'm on it. Strong Hammer!

He knocked all the guards into the hole and this caused the shell to break.

Blaze: Attack now!

The heroes then fired at the pod and destroyed it.

Pit: Obliteration!

Palutena: Good. Ulrich's already defeated Eggman. Let's get the rest of you out of there.

The pod then exploded along with the rest of the Depot.

Viridi: My Depot! You are all at the top of my to kill list.

Palutena: Time to go!

The heroes then returned to Skyworld.

meanwhile...

Flux: So the heroes cleaned your clock? So sorry about that.

Eggman: They are just pests. You said the armies would destroy them.

Flux: They proved more of a challenge. We need to keep the armies there busy so we can search. And I happen to know just how to do it. Time to make contact with...the Aurum!

weapons obtained: Viridi Claws, Electro Shock Arm, Virgo Palm, Halo Club.


	14. The Lunar Sanctum

Palutena: Pit, I'm sending William, Vector and Sanji with you today.

Pit: Fine by me.

They then ran out the door.

Pit: We still stopped Viridi. Now onto Hades.

Palutena: Not quite. We still have to contend with her forces. Specifically, Arlon the Serene.

Vector: He one of her commanders?

Palutena: Yes, and he has a weapon so lethal, it makes Reset Bombs seem like firecrackers. His base is close by. You see the moon?

William: Yes we do.

Palutena: And what about that?

She then showed them a second moon.

Sanji: They're as pretty as you.

Pit: Wait! Two moons? What kind of moon is that?

The second moon then opened up and resembled an open eye.

Jeremie: That's Arlon's Lunar Sanctum. There's more to it than meets the eye.

William: Pretty cool.

The Sanctum then shot out a laser and the monsters came in.

Pit: And deadly.

Palutena: We're going in.

They then flew straight toward the Lunar Sanctum.

Jeremie: With all that firepower, Arlon must be preparing for a massive attack.

voice: Why on earth would I be attacking? I'm far too busy...defending, my boy.

Palutena: You must be Commander Arlon.

Arlon: Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Palutena. And yours too, Young master Pit, young master William, master Vector and master Sanji. I have heard tales of the prowess of the Dimensional Heroes from our Mistress Viridi.

Pit: That's weird'y nice of her...

Viridi: She said I mustn't let your attacks spread chaos here of all places. Before you cause a most unnatural harm, let us sit down for a chat.

Palutena: I would be glad if you you withdrew your forces and bamded with us to face the Underworld Army together.

Arlon: Those decisions fall to the will of Mistress Viridi. Unfortunately, its entirely out of my purview, I do hope you understand.

William: What's a purview? And why do you talk like that?

Pit: Bad guys are supposed to be more like "Graaahhh!" and " I'm gonna Keel you!"

Arlon: The young master is silled in impressions, I see. Would you care to perform some more?

Pit: That's all I've got.

They soon flew infront of the eye and it fired a huge laser.

Palutena: That attack was vicious. I see a corrider you can enter. Hold on.

They soon entered the corrider and soon encountered green creatures with blades for hands.

Arlon: Meet the Flages, the covert ops specialists for Viridi's army. Do they strike your fancy?

William: No!

Arlon: Personally, I'm quite fond of them.

Sanji: Right, so we care so much.

Arlon: Your concern is noted.

Sanji: I was being sarcastic.

Arlon: I almos forgot. To close the gates. And the gates...go...shut.

They gates then closed.

Jeremie: THe power of flight is about to run out. Find the breakable spots on the walls.

They broke through all the gates and landed.

Vector: Talk about ritzy.

Palutena: Its like a whole other world. A classier world.

Arlon: I'm deeply flattered by your gracious compliments.

Pit: I don't care how nice this place is. It won't stop us from taking you down.

Arlon: I look forward to it. Now I must gird my oins for your arrival.

Pit: TMI! Noboy wants to hear abut your loins.

They continued through the fortress.

Jeremie: The Control core is up ahead. Destroy it to stop the lasers.

Sanji: On it.

They went into the room and saw the core and someone else.

Pit: Pittoo?

Dark Pit: I swear that's the last time I wanna hear " Pittoo".

He readied his bow to fight.

Heroes vs Control Core and Dark Pit

Palutena: Arlon, did you call Pittoo here?

Arlon: I most certainly did.

Jeremie: He's not usually one to follow orders. How did you persuade him?

Arlon: The mere mention of the heroes was enough to send master Pit's twin running here.

Palutena: Pittoo's just not happy unless he's fighting someone.

Dark Pit: You say that like its a bad thing.

William: Deal with the core. Pitto owes me a rematch.

The two then clashed weapons as the rest attacked the core.

Dark Pit: Your out of luck, Wlliam. I know all your tricks.

William: Do you know this one?

He then sweeped his legs.

Dark Pit: Gah!

William then slashed at Dark Pit and defeated him just as the heroes destroyed the core.

Dark Pit: I'll get you next time.

He then flew off toward an unknown location.

Pit: The Control Center is toast. Now onto Arlon.

Palutena: So why exactly was the Lunar Sanctum built?

Arlon: I cannot tell you why it was built, but I can tell you that it runs on my powers. Without me, its just a husk, an empty shell, an orbiting house of cards. That is all I can say. I am beholden to Mistress Viridi, and you heroes are thorns in her side.

Sanji: Now let's get to the fighting.

They soon arrived to the top and saw a moustached man with a monocle. He then gave a bow to them.

Pit: Arlon!

Arlon: Welcome. Please make yourselves comfortable. It is my great honor to represent Mistress Viridi and the Forces of Nature.

His one naked eye then glowed.

Heroes vs Arlon the Serene

Arlon began by firing lasers at the heroes and then hid in the shadows.

Pit: I can't see him.

Vector: Try to focus on where he's firing from.

They soon found Arlon and began attacking him. He was soon defeated.

Arlon: Blast!

Pit: Whew. Now I can catch my breath.

The Sanctum then began to fall apart.

Pit: Lunar Sanctum defused.

They then saw a strange creature emerge from the place and flew off.

Palutena: But what's that thing breaking free?

Pit: I'm sure its nothing.

Palutena: I'm not so sure. But Viridi's forces are still a threat, so let's keep the heat on them.

They soon returned to Skyworld.

meanwhile

Flux: Our little message has been sent. How are the heroes doing?

Xana: They just destroyed Viridi's Lunar Sanctum.

Flux: The Lunar Sanctum? Did anything get out?

Buggy: Just an ugly bug.

Flux then had a grim look on his face.

Flux: This is horrible. Attention members. I must make some new bylaws. From now on, the ship will be on lockdown and will only be overridden for missions. And when you return, you must be submitted to a decontamination bath. The heroes have no idea what horror they have just unleashed into the universe.

weapons obtained: Guardian Orbitars, Meteor Bow, Arlon Orbitars.


	15. Lightning Battle

Palutena: Pit, I'm sending Link and Luffy with you today.

Pit: I'm going with my Meteor Bow. We're moving out!

A laser was then shot into the door and the three flew out.

Luffy: Is the door busted?

Palutena: The door is the least of our concerns. Hades has rejoined the fray. Now we have both his, Flux's and Viridi's forces wreaking havoc.

Jeremie: The Underworld Army, the Universal Villains and the Forces of Nature are out for blood- each other's and yours. On the Underworld side, Hades has put Thanatos back into play as commander.

Pit: Thanatos? He's still alive?

Jeremie: Apparently. Acting commander for the Universal Villains is Ian. And leading the Forces of Nature is Phosphora.

Link: Phosphora?

Then a girl surrounded by electricity flew by.

Phosphora: Yes, you called?

Pit: So your leading the Forces of Nature?

Thanatos: We're kinda in the middle of something here!

Thanatos then flew by in an electrified form with a long tail.

Luffy: So Thanatos was revived as a glowworm?

Palutena: I think glow dragon is more accurate.

They then saw several lasers as Ian flew by in a small fighter ship.

Ian: Outta my way, runts! I gotta job ta do.

Pit: This is crazy!

Palutena: I'm ready to pull you out if things get out of control.

Pit: I can't believe Thanatos is still alive.

Hades: Well he is the god of death. So he gets certain perks like evil powers, heath insurance and free soda.

Jeremie: Resurrected from the dead-that's some health insurance.

Link: He is pretty fast.

Hades: Little Phosphora is no slouch either.

Palutena: Stop trying to butter up all the ladies.

Viridi: There's nothing wrong with compliments. But Commander Phosphora must also be respected for her power.

Jeremie: Just keep after Phosphora, Thanatos and Ian.

They saw as the three clashed forces, one blow after another.

Hades: Thannypoo, are you ok?

Thanatos: I'm just peachy.

Phosphora then delivered the final blow.

Phosphora: Finishing blow!

Thanatos: Farewell Cry!

As Thanatos fell, Ian used the fighters claws and grabbed him.

Thanatos: Hey, what gives?

Ian: Thanatos captured.

Flux: Excellent. Report back to base.

The fighter then flew off with Thanatos.

Jeremie: That's strange? Why would Flux want with Thanatos?

Pit: Who cares? Now we have a chance to take down Phosphora.

Palutena: She's recharging back at the Lightning Temple. Go in and defeat her. We may not have the best dental plan, but justice is on our side.

Luffy: Now its our turn to bring the thunder.

they flew through the clouds and towards the temple.

Phosphora: Its just one fight after another. Today is not my day. The fortune Mistress Viridi read didn't paint a good picture either.

Link: Viridi does fortunes?

Pit: It doesn't matter. Its still on.

They flew into the temple and landed inside.

Jeremie: It looks like Phosphora is powering this place. You'll need to cut off the supply. The pillars and walls are electrified so don't get zapped.

They fought their way through the temple getting closer and closer to Phosphora.

Phosphora: You heroes have such bluster and bravado. Guess I can't back down.

Palutena: Phosphora is at the center of the temple. You need to get there.

Pit: Absolutely, Lady Palutena.

Phosphora: Absolutely, Lady Palutena. Your such a yes man, Pit. Your lucky you heroes are cute.

Pit: Your not just making fun of us now are you?

Palutena: He embarrasses easily. Don't blame him.

Phosphora: Of course, ma'am.

Pit: Uh-oh.

Palutena: Did you just call me ma'am? Are you trying to start something?

Phosphora: You're right. I'm sorry. Your much too young to be called ma'am.

Palutena: You know as well as I do the lifespan of gods. What's your age?

Both: I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.

Pit: I don't mind being called sir.

Palutena: I know its difficult when she's flirting with you, but she's the enemy.

Jeremie: Phosphora is just ahead.

Link then noticed something on the ground and picked it up.

Link: What is this?

Pit: The Libra Sponge. One of the twelve zodiac weapons. Its a power that turns an opponents attacks into energy.

They then entered the chamber that held Phosphora.

Phosphora: Hello there.

Pit: Attention, pet of Viridi! You'd better sharpen your claws. For I am Pit, servant to-

Phosphora then shot some lightning at him causing him to jump.

Phosphora: Enough blabbity blab. Now let's get to the main act!

Heroes vs Lightning Flash Phosphora

Phosphora: Now let's electrify the floor.

The floor was then covered with electricity shocking most of the heroes.

Luffy: What's with you guys?

Link: How come your not getting shocked?

Jeremie: It's Luffy's rubber characteristics. Rubber doesn't conduct electricity. He's immune to Phosphora's attacks. He has to battle her.

Luffy: Gotcha. Gum-Gum Rocket!

He then delivered a punch to Phosphora.

Phosphora: How dare you hit a girl. Take this!

She shot lightning at him, but had no effect.

Luffy: That's tickles. Gum-Gum Gatling Gun!

He delivered multiple punches to her.

Luffy: Now let's finish this up. Gum-Gum Bazooka!

He then finished Phosphora.

Luffy: Did you see that thunder?

Phosphora: No cause you can't see thunder.

Phosphora then kneeled on the ground.

Phosphora: Your not cute at all.

She then vanished and the temple began to collapse.

Hades: This place is going to the dogs without lovely little Phosphora.

Palutena: We'll be after you soon, Hades.

The heroes soon returned to Skyworld.

weapons obtained: Raptor Claws, Fairy Orbitars, Libra Sponge, Phosphora Bow.


	16. Mysterious Invaders

Palutena: Pit, I'm sending Ranma,Luffy and Aelita with you today.

Pit: So sleepy.

He lazily fell out the door and took flight.

Jeremie: Sorry to drag you all out so early, but we've got an emergency.

Palutena: We've got a big problem. Bigger than all of us gods.

They then saw several giant islands taking pieces of the planet.

Ranma: They're ransacking the earth.

They then saw triangular enemies approach them.

Luffy: They're firing at us.

Palutena: We're not even sure what they are. They're organized, but who's giving the orders?

Pit: Maybe they're a new unit of the Forces of Nature?

Viridi: Come on now. Do they look natural to you?

Hades: Morning, do-gooders!

Aelita: Don't tell us you two are behind this!

Hades: Sadly, no, though I do applaud any and all violence directed at you heroes.

Viridi: Plus, I would never work with Hades. In fact, I was about to destroy him when they suddenly appeared.

Hades: No, they saved her at the last minute.

Ranma: So you have no idea what they are?

Hades: I'm sure know-it-all Palutena is just dying to illuminate us.

Palutena: Sorry, but even I don't know what they are. I can only tell you that they aren't of this world.

Jexi: Not of this world?

Jeremie: Jexi? Why are you on the communication link?

Jexi: You need an expert on the other worldly. Tell me what they are doing?

Luffy: They're taking whole sections of the earth.

Jexi: It sounds familiar. Just keep destroying them while I recollect.

Jeremie: So what are they?

Voice: Hahahaha!

Then a god completely surrounded by fire flew by and appeared infront of the heroes.

god: Villains are no match for Pyrrhon!

Palutena: Pyrrhon? The sun god Pyrrhon?

Pyrrhon: The one and only.

Ranma: This wacko's the sun god?

Viridi: Well that's what he calls himself.

Pyrrhon: Ah! So you're all together?! Good! Pyrrhon loves a party!

Jeremie: Do you know anything about these enemies?

Pyrrhon: Of course. They're the Aurum, and this bassel of islands is just one of their bases.

Jexi: I have heard of them. They're notorious for taking apart entire worlds. They're born from nothing and return to nothing. They're attracted to corruption and destruction. They travel across the universe swallowing up entire worlds.

Pyrrhon: What he says is true. But stow your fear, Pyrrhon has a delivery and th return address is justice!

Pit: We can trust this guy, right?

Pyrrhon: Feel the wrath of my pyroblasters, space weirdos!

He then destroyed the troops and continued his onslaught.

Palutena: Let's let Pyrrhon take care of this. We'll take the other side of the islands.

Luffy: Good plan.

Jeremie: How did they all get here anyway?

Jexi: The war between Hades and Viridi must have attracted them.

Viridi: Zip it. The Aurum are the oppressors here, we're the victims.

Aelita: She's right. Like it or not, we're on the same side.

Palutena: We're heading to the center of the Aurum islands. That tower's the key to stopping all of this devastation. Prepare for land battle.

The heroes then flew toward the island and landed.

Pit: Is this...the future?

Jexi: This place was built from all the stolen materials from the other worlds.

Ranma: This place is pretty devoid of life.

Pit: I would expect a boss or something. And he'd be like,"Muah ha ha! I've been waiting for you, Pit!"

Viridi: Are you feeling lonely? Cause I can send one of my commanders in their.

Pit: We're good.

They continued through til they came outside.

Pit: Look, some exo tanks.

Hades: Hey look, who cares.

Palutena: I didn't put it there.

Pit: We may as well use it.

They crossed the treachorus terrain and arrived to the tower.

Jeremie: I picking up high levels of energy from the base of the tower. You need to head there.

Palutena: We have faith in all of you.

Pit: We'll do it. For you, lady Palutena.

Viridi: Pit sure is devoted to you.

Hades: Because she'll squeeze his head wreath if he misbehaves.

Palutena: You mean like this?

Pit: Hey! You'll squeeze my brains out. Why do I always fall for that?

They continued down to an elevator. They went down and saw the core.

Luffy: So that's what we need to destroy?

Ranma: Only one way to find out?

Heroes vs Aurum Core

Ranma: Me and Luffy will deal with the cannons, you two deal with the core.

Pit: That shield is so annoying.

Aelita: There are gaps that expose the core. We just have to keep circling it and the core will soon be destroyed.

They continued to fire at the core til it is finally defeated.

Pit: Pulvarized!

Hades: Let's see what happens.

The core then exploded, taking the islands with it. The heroes were then rescued by Pyrrhon.

Pyrrhon: You all right there, citizens?

Pit: A-OK!

Palutena: Thanks for your help Pyrrhon. Heroes, let's regroup.

They then returned to Skyworld.

Pyrrhon: Pyrrhon senses danger. And now... Pyrrhon sees it.

He then flew toward the Aurum ships.

meanwhile back in Skyworld.

Jexi: Okay, from what I learned, the Aurum have three bases. We destroyed the islands, all that's left is the hive and the brain. But while Aurum are attracted to destruction, they shouldn't be in this part of the universe.

Flux: Bingo!

Jexi: Flux? You brought them here?

Flux: Of course. I needed an edge and the Aurum are the perfect targets. Also, you won't find the hive or brain their cause I hid them on other worlds. Good luck, suckers. They'll never figure out that the hive is on Lyoko.

Ian: Flux, you still have the mike on.

Flux: Oops. Disregard that last sentence.

Jeremie: Jexi, you still have that dimension cannon right?

Jexi: I'll get it warmed up.

weapons obtained: Aurum Club, Aurum Orbitars, Viper Blade.


	17. The Aurum Hive

Palutena: Pit, are you ready for transdimensional travel?

Pit: I'm always ready.

Jexi: Dan, Luffy and I are coming along to make sure we don't get any distractions.

Odd: And you'll have Team Lyoko backing you up.

Jexi: Cannon's charged and fire!

The cannon then fired and opened a portal which the heroes stepped through. They came out at a school.

Dan: So this is your world? Not what I imagined.

Yumi: This is just Kadic. To actually get to Lyoko, we need to cut through the park into the sewers.

They made their way to the park and to the manhole.

Jexi: You guys go ahead. We'll stand guard.

The group(minus Dan, Luffy and Jexi) went down.

Jexi: So what do you guys wanna do?

Luffy: We should go to Aelita's old house.

Jexi: The Hermitage? The last link to her old life? I really don't think we should. That's sort of private.

Dan: Jexi. While you were talking, Luffy already left.

Jexi: We better go after him. I know a shortcut.

Meanwhile with the group...

Pit: Whoa.

Pit stood in awe at the factory before him.

Pit: So, when does the fighting happen?

Odd: We have to get into the elevator first.

They got into the elevator and the door opened to the computer.

Jeremie: Let's see where the Aurum Hive is. Found it. Its in the Desert. Get to the scanners.

The team then went down to the scanners below.

Pit: So we just get in and are magically sent into battle?

Willaim: Something like that.

Jeremie: Okay, get in the scanners.

Yumi, Ulrich and William got in.

Jeremie: Okay. Transer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Transfer William! Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Scanner William! Virtualization!

The scanners then opened empty.

Odd: Our turn.

The three then got in.

Pit: SO is this gonna hurt?

Odd: You'll be okay. you'll just recieve some shocking.

Pit: What!?

The scanners then closed.

Jeremie: Transfer Aelita! Transfer Odd! Transfer Pit! Scanner Aelita! Scanner Odd! Scanner Pit! Virtualization!

They then arrived to the desert.

Pit: Hey, I didn't get shocked.

Odd: I can't believe you fell for that. Hahahahaha!

Pit: Time to get to work.

They then saw the fleet of Aurum ships surrounding the large sphere.

Jeremie: I'm establishing a comlink with Palutena, Viridi and ugh Hades.

Palutena: Is this thing on?

Jeremie: Yes, Palutena. You can activate the power of flight now. And I'm sending your vehicles.

They soon took to the air to fight the Aurum.

Palutena: You guys need to take out that fleet before their sent to our world.

Pit: That fleet's going down.

They then aimed for the weakspots of the ships and destroyed them.

Odd: The Aurum sure have a lot of ships.

Palutena: Well, there are battleships, warships, cruisers, kayaks.

Yumi: I doubt they have kayaks.

Jeremie: I better just rematerialize you.

Hades: Now where's the fun of that? Where you pinheads see adversity, I see oppurtunity. Opening dimensional rift.

A portal then opened releasing underworld troops.

Hades: Boys, its looting time.

The troops then stormed around the ship.

Aelita: The Underworld certainly is enthusiastic when it comes to thieving.

Jeremie: Up ahead is the Aurum Hive. According to what Jexi told me, this base is where all of the battleships are built and sent out.

Ulrich: Look!

Viridi: SOme of these Aurum troops are just rip-offs of Underworld enemies.

Jeremie: It also looks like they're copying Xana's monsters too.

Hades: You must admit, those are some pretty decent knockoffs.

They soon got close to the Aurum Hive.

Jeremie: We've arrived at the Aurum Hive. There's just one problem. I can't seem to find a way in.

Viridi: There's a shield to protect the ships on their way out.

Pit: So now what? We head home and order a pizza?

Palutena: I do have a coupon.

Viridi: You two have more pedestrian taste then I expected.

Hades: Don't curse the darkness- light a candle! When freaky aliens give you lemons, make freaky alien lemonade! Like This!

The battleship that the Underworld took over then crashed right through the shield.

Jeremie: Incredible. Just go through the ship and your in.

Odd: Its like a straw in an orange.

They then entered the ship where it was set ablaze. They passed it and landed in the hive.

William: We're in. I wonder how Jexi's doing?

meanwhile we open to Jexi and Dan inside the Hermitage.

Jexi: Luffy!

Dan: Jexi, I found him.

They then found him asleep on the ground moving wildly.

Dan: Looks like he's having a bad dream.

Jexi: Its not a bad dream, its a nightmare. But the only person we know who can inflict those is...

Jexi the realized something.

Jexi: Dan, I think I know where you know who ended up.

A dark figure then loomed over the two. They then prepared to fight.

back with the others...

Jeremie: Okay, the next step to take down the hive is its power generator.

Pit: We're on it.

Jeremie: The generator is somewhere deep inside the Aurum Hive.

Viridi: I'm against this place. Its so cold and sterile.

Odd: I don't know. Add a lava lamp and a couple of posters and this place wouldn't be half bad.

They then continued to a room of fans.

Jeremie: They seem to be fans made of lasers. Better move quick.

They moved fast through the fans and went to the other side.

Ulrich: Looks like the coast is clear.

Then a large vehicle rolled by and devirtualized him.

Pit: Whoa! Is he finished?

Yumi: For now. What you just saw was devirtualization. He's back in the scanner room. We need to move fast.

They hurried across the place and made it into the next room.

Pit: Whew. That was close.

William: Huh?

He then noticed a weapon.

William: What's this?

Pit: The Scorpio Staff. One of the twelve zodiac weapons. The Aurum must have stolen it by mistake.

They then got to a grind rail.

Yumi: I can't believe all of this fits inside the hive.

Jeremie: Your almost to the generator. Get ready.

They then came into a room with a large object.

Jeremie: That's the Aurum Generator.

Pit: Its as bright as the sun.

They then got onto the grindrail ready to fight.

Heroes vs Aurum Generator

Odd: Time to take down the hive.

Pyrrhon: Count me in.

Aelita: Pyrrhon?

Yumi: How did he get in here?

Pyrrhon: Your not the only ones who can go into different worlds. Now eat flames.

But the generator just absored the flames.

Jeremie: Looks like Pyrrhon just made it stronger.

Pyrrhon: My bad.

William: That's all you have to say?

Pyrrhon: Only that I wish you luck. Farewell.

And with that he left.

Yumi: That idiot!

They then fired upon the Generator til it was destroyed.

Pit: Pulverazed!

Jeremie: Okay, I'll be waiting for you.

The heroes then escaped before the hive exploded.

Jeremie: Rematerialize, now!

The heroes then went back to the room.

Pyrrhon: All that's left is the Aurum Brain.

Back on earth...

Pit: That was awesome.

Aelita: You did nicely, Pit.

Then a phone rang...

Aelita: Its from Dan. Hello?

Dan: Aelita! Get your friends down to the Hermitage immediately.

Aelita: Why?

Dan: Its back. Darkrai is back. Hurry!

They then hurried to the Hermitage where they saw Jexi and Dan struggling with Darkrai.

Darkrai: I will make you regret invading my home.

Aelita: Stop!

Darkrai: You. Your the girl in the photos. The one who saved me and gave me this home. I am forever in your debt.

Aelita: Please release my friends.

Darkrai: As you wish.

Luffy then awoke from his nightmare.

Luffy: Where am I?

Pit: So who's this guy?

Jexi: Darkrai the Pitch Black. He's a creature capable of creating nightmares.

Aelita: After our first adventure, we found Darkrai and decided to help him. We gave him a home in the Hermitage and treated his wounds. He doesn't even remember his past.

Darkrai: Actually, I do.

All: What!?

Darkrai: I was going to finish you, but you cared for me. Your the first person to ever protect me. I apologize for my behavior in the past. I was influenced by a god. One who ruled the underneath.

Pit: Hades! His evil knows no bounds.

Flux: Hello heroes!

Darkrai: Flux! That is a voice I cannot forget.

Flux: So you took down the hive. Congrats. Now all that's left is the brain. You'll find it in Hyrule.

Ulrich: Why are you telling us this?

Flux: Because by the time you get there, it will be completely devestated. Escpecially with the new Aurum troop they copied here. Later.

Jexi: I'll warm up the cannon.

weapons obtained: Aurum Blade, Aurum Staff, Bear Claws, Scorpio Staff.


	18. The Aurum Brain

Palutena: Pit, when you get to Hyrule, you will be with all the main heroes in this final battle against the Aurum.

Jexi: Portal's open.

Pit: Let's finish the Aurum once and for all!

They then flew through the portal to see the Aurum ships heading toward a town.

Link: They're heading for the castle town.

Luffy: Say, what do you think Flux meant when he said they had acquired a new Aurum troop?

Dan: I think its that!

They then saw a huge monster marching toward the town.

Aelita: Its the Kolussus!

Sonic: I think the correct name for it is the Aurum Kolossus.

Two more portals then opened unleashing Underworld Troops and Forces of Nature monsters.

Hades: Commencing Underworld assault on the Aurum central nervous system!

Viridi: Children! Our final target is the brains behind the operation! The Aurum Brain!

Pyrrhon: Sun god Pyrrhon on the scene! Now with added Pyro Cannon action!

Palutena: With all of us gods and Pyrrhon united, the Aurum Brain doesn't stand a chance.

Pit: Its kind of crazy. The biggest egos in the universe working together?

Hades: Drive the intruders back into space, minions.

Viridi: We cannot lose! The universes very existence is on the line.

Pyrrhon: Do your thing, Pyro Snake! Shazammitylam!

Ranma: They seem to be in good spirits though.

Ichigo: Or they've finally lost it.

They then came upon a huge shell.

Jeremie: Inside that shell is the Aurum Brain, its the unit that controls every Aurum unit.

Aelita: If we take out the brain, the Aurum Kolossus will stop cold.

Jeremie: Exactly.

Link: How did you know that?

Jeremie: Pyrrhon told us.

Pit: Man, that guy is obsessed with the Aurum.

Pyrrhon: That's cause I spend a lot of time in Divinipedia.

Dan: Divinipedia? Send us the link.

Pyrrhon: The time for learning is passed, now attack the Aurum Brain.

They then entered the shell and came across the Aurum Brain.

Ranma: So this is the Aurum Brain.

Pyrrhon: Do your thing, heroes.

They then started attacking the Brain with full force. The attacks having no effect.

Pyrrhon: Its brain-frying time!

Pyrrhon then charged straight into the Aurum Brain. This caused an explosion of fire. The heroes quickly got out before they got caught in the explosion.

Pit: What just happened?

Luffy: Did Pyrrhon make it out?

Pyrrhon: Hahahha! Nicely done!

They then saw a huge image of Pyrrhon.

Sonic: Pyrrhon?

Pyrrhon: Thanks to you, Pyrrhon has leveled up. I'm now a Level Infinity Epic Super God...Plus! Ultimate Power is now Pyrrhons.

Luffy: What are you talking about?

Pyrrhon: This is what I'm talking about.

Ichigo: Look! The Aurum troops!

The heroes saw the Aurum troops color change from green to red.

Dan: Their changing color.

Pyrrhon: Hahahahahaha! I'm pulling the Aurum strings now! Not even the combined power of the gods can stop me!

Hades: Oh, snap! Poor Pitty and the heroes got duped.

Viridi: This might not be the best time to rub salt in the would.

Pit: What kind of rat tricks an angel, Pyrrhon?

Pyrrhon: What's that? I can't hear you over all this awesome!

Sonic: So, anyone got any ideas on how to take him out?

Viridi: I suppose we have no choice. This is it, my single remaining jewel.

They then saw a huge object heading for the shell.

Pit: Is that a Reset Bomb?

Viridi: Time to let nature take its course.

The bomb hit and began the process of becoming a forest.

Aelita: This is out of control.

Viridi: Who's awesome now, Pyrrhon?!

The forest was the lit on fire and burned down.

Pyrrhon: Hahaha! Is that really all you've got?

Viridi: How could this happen?

Dan: Let me put it this way, THE DUDE'S MADE OF FIRE!

Palutena: I better pull all of you out.

Palutena tried to extract them, but it failed.

Jeremie: SOmethings wrong. We can't get you out of their.

Pyrrhon: That's because you don't have an associates degree in telepathic interference.

Then the wings, except for Aelita's, began to heat up.

Pit: My wings are getting hot here.

Palutena: I'm sorry. I can't carry you further. I have to cut off the power of flight.

The wings then stopped glowing and they began to fall.

Aelita: Guys!

She then flew down to save them.

Pit: This looks like the end. I never learned how to read!

Viridi: Pull yourself together. I have you covered.

The heroes then landed on a small platform being pulled by to Nutski.

Pit: Thanks, Viridi. Now let's take care of Pyrrhon.

They then saw a familiar ship appear.

Jexi: Hey guys. We're ready to fight.

Sonic: Jexi! Wait, we?

Tails: Hey guys.

Ichigo: What are you guys doing in there?

Amy: You guys have been risking your lives for the worlds, now its our turn.

Rukia: We'll deal with the Aurum while you stop Pyrrhon!

Renji: The time for talk is over. Now we fight.

The ship then headed toward the Aurum ships.

Luffy: Good luck guys!

The heroes then began to attack the Aurum troops heading toward them.

Pyrrhon: Well, well well. You don't give up do you? Pyrrhon Creed Number 427: Hard work should always be rewarded! Which is why I got a present. For me. To destroy you. Its Pyroblaster time!

A massive fire blast then fired at them, but the Nutski's pushed the platform up and protected the heroes.

Viridi: No whimping out now. See? You're fine. Though I can't say the same for the troops holding your platform.

Pit: I'm so sorry.

Link: Our FOrces of Nature allies made the ultimate sacrifice and the Kolossus still heads toward the city.

The Kolossus was about to reach the town, but was stopped by an electrical attack. The heroes were stunned. They looked at the sky and saw a huge black dragon in the sky.

Dragon: Infidel! You try to harm the worlds, you will deal with Zekrom the Deep Black!

Ranma: Where did he come from?

Voice: Hello, Dan.

Dan: Spectra?

Spectra: I see you've met my newest partner. Now watch him deal with this creature. Zekrom, Bolt Strike!

The dragon then gathered electricity and charged for Kolossus. It flew right through it and destroyed it.

Sonic: Wow.

Spectra: We will deal with the rest of the Aurum. You can handle their leader.

Aelita: Well this is helpful, but what about the fact that our platform is slowly falling out of the air.

Palutena: I have you covered.

The heroes then landed on a platform being pulled by muscular angels.

Pit: Centurians?

Centurian Strongman: Glad to see you're safe, Captain!

Pit: The Centurians are in way over their heads.

Palutena: They mean well. They're just not very effective.

Viridi: Harsh words about your own troops.

Pit: Pull them out! I don't want them to get hurt.

Centurian Strongman: We live to serve, Captain! Your mission is to defeat Pyrrhon and eliminate the Aurum forces. We dedicate our energy and resources to helping you reach that goal.

Pit: Then charge soldiers!

The Centurians then pulled the heroes into the ship and on to Pyrrhon.

Palutena: Pyrrhon is just up ahead.

Pyrrhon: Halt. Halt. Stay. Away.

Ichigo: Does Pyrrhon seem a little off?

Palutena: How can you tell?

The Centurians then went under the platform. The heroes saw Pyrrhon acting weirdly.

Pyrrhon: 0100101101001001010011000100 1100.

Aelita: Uh-oh. That's binary code for kill.

Luffy: Pyrrhon! What are you doing?

Heroes vs Aurum Pyrrhon

Link: Are you really controlling the Aurum, Pyrrhon? Or are they controlling you?

Pyrrhon: I will not be controlled. We will not be controlled.

Jeremie: I was afraid of this. The Aurum Brain has taken control of Pyrrhon.

Sonic: Is their a way to break the connection?

Jeremie: Defeating Pyrrhon should snap him out of it. But first, you need to break that shield. Break the four chains and the shield will drop.

Pit: On it.

The heroes then broke the chains as the platform circled.

Jeremie: The shields down. Take your shots!

The attacks came one by one and eventually defeated Pyrrhon.

Pit: Go back to space!

Pyrrhon: RAAAAAAAAAAWR!

The heroes soon escaped and saw the shell along with the Aurum leaving that world.

Jexi: Pyrrhon should be able to push the Aurum to the uninhabited part of the universe.

Spectra: My work is done.

HE then rode off with Zekrom.

Palutena: Now we can go back to eliminating the real enemy. The Underworld Army.

meanwhile

Flux: No, no, no! Not only did they defeat the Aurum, but that Spectra figured out how to free the dragon. How did he do it? Where did he suceed where I have failed?

Ren: Sir, we've located that creature from the Lunar Sanctum.

Flux: Is it after me?

Eggman: It seems to be heading for Palutena's temple.

Flux: Hungry for a goddess, eh? Then I'm off the hook. Hope those heroes are ready for it. I sure wasn't when I faced it.

Ian: You fought that thing?

Flux: 4 years as a matter of fact. Most terrifying day of my life. Hope they're ready for...The Chaos Kin!

weapons obtained: Aurum Bow, Aurum Palm, Angel Bow.


	19. The Ring of Chaos

We open to see nothing but darkness.

Pit: Ugh. What happened? Where am I? Lady Palutena? Guys? Can anyone hear me? The last thing I remember is defeating the Aurum. But then...

We then see a golden ring with symbols inscribed.

Pit: Is that...a ring? My head is all kinds of foggy right now... And why is the name Chaos Kin stuck in my brain?

The ring was then picked up by a little girl.

Pit: What's happening? Either I'm crazy or I'm the ring.

The girl thn put the ring on her finger.

Pit: If only I could move.

The little girl began to move just as Pit said it.

Pit: She's moving. I'm moving her. So I can control anyone who wears this ring. Hope she doesn't mind that I borrow her feet for just a little bit. I have to find out what happened. This isn't easy... It feels like I'm wearing a suit of armor that's too small.

He looked at the distant town and saw the centurions.

Pit: Are those centurions? Lady Palutena must have sent help. I better head their too and see if there's anything I can do. I really don't want to put this girl in danger, but the people need me.

The little girl then tripped and the ring rolled right off and into the mouth of a dog.

Pit: I guess I'm a dog now. But where'd the little girl go? She must have run off. Anyway, on to the town. I gotta be careful not to drop the ring, so no mouth breathing, or barking, and no eating delicious garbage off the ground... Not that I would of course.

He came into the town to see his own body fighting his friends.

Pit: That looks like me. But why am I fighting my friends? I need to get my body back.

He ran through the town til he saw a familiar friend fighting off the centurions.

Pit: Magnus? But why is he fighting off the centurions? Wait! You need to tell me what's going on!

He ran toward Magnus and jumped onto him.

Pit: How's it going? So listen, you gotta take this ring. Go on! Take it!

Magnus then grabbed the ring but then tossed it aside.

Pit: Oh no! Pick it back up. Where are you going? Don't go! Don't go! Put the ring on! It may be a litle slobbery, but I'm sure its worth a lot. Please, take the ring.

Magnus then walked back and picked up the ring and put it on.

Pit: Yes! Thank you! Woo-hoo!

Magnus: What's that shrill little voice?...Wait, are you that angel?

Pit: Neat! We can talk to each other.

Magnus: First you take over my body, and now I have to listen to your yapping? Great.

Pit: Don't worry- I'll be super extra careful with your body.

Magnus: Right. No offense, but why exactly are you in my body instead of your own?

Pit: I don't know! Seems like only yesterday when you and I were fighting together.

Magnus: Yesterday? Try 3 months.

Pit: What? You have to tell me what's going on.

Magnus: Try this one. You've become the enemy of all mankind. Remember the war? Just when it seemed the war was over, everyone in Palutena's army vanished. They came back, but turned on mankind.

Pit: What about my friends?

Magnus: They're still fighting for us. In fact, your friends tried to convince me that there's still good in you. They said if they couldn't convince you to change, I could step in and take you out myself.

Pit: Maybe if we can get the ring on him, I can get my body back.

Magnus: Worth a shot.

They ran toward where Pit's body was fighting his friends. They saw Dan lying on the ground.

Dan: Man that hurts. Magnus! Looks like I have no choice. Go ahead and fight Pit. Here, you'll need this.

Pit: Its Aries Armor. One of the twelve zodiac weapons. It can lower the effect attacks have on a person.

Magnus then made it toward the battlefield. Pit's body then landed infront of them.

Pit: Hey, that's my body.

Magnus: We gotta take him down... without killing him.

Heroes vs Pit's Body

Pit: Your tough, Magnus, but I'm no slouch either.

Magnus: Your the only one in Palutena's army who carries their own weight. Don't even get me started on the centurions.

Pit: That's cause they can be revived if they lose. They have no drive to fight.

Magnus was soon able to defeat Pit's Body.

Pit: Now give me back my body.

Magnus: Now let's get this ring on him.

The heroes soon got up to see an unconsious Pit.

Aelita: Magnus! Don't inish him.

Magnus then put the ring on Pit's finger and he ring shattered.

Magnus: Pit. Speak to me.

Pit then jumped up and landed on his own two feet.

Pit: I'm back in the game. Thanks Magnus.

Ranma: Did we miss something here?

Pit: I'll tell you later. Lady Palutena, please give us the power to fly!

Their wings then began to glow. They then flew off into the sky.

Ichigo: Should we tell him?

Sonic: He's about to figure it out pretty soon.

Pit: Thanks, Lady Palutena.

Viridi: About that.

Pit: Viridi?

Jeremie: SHe's the one controling your flight path.

Pit: Please, tell me what's going on.

Viridi: There's something you need to see.

They then flew to a destroyed Skyworld.

Pit: What happened to SKyworld?

Link: Palutena happened. Her war with the Underworld has nearly destroyed Skyworld. No one knows what's happened to her.

Palutena: Hello, heroes!

Pit: Its like the entire world's been turned upside down. What's going on?

Palutena: I'm tired of fighting for those ungrateful humans. And I'm tired of dealing with all of you.

Pit: SHe's being manipulated. Someone's pulling the strings. Viridi, send me in.

Sonic: That's not really a good idea.

Viridi: Okay then.

She then sent Pit in, but he then collided with the invisible shield surrounding it.

Viridi: Her temple is surrounded by a forcefield.

Pit: You totally set me up.

They were then sent back to Viridi's temple.

Pit: So did everyone ge out.

Luffy: Jexi was able to get everyone out in time. This is our temporary HQ.

weapons obtained: Darkness Bow, Magnus Club, Aries Armor.


	20. The Lightning Chariot

Authors note( through out the rest of the story, only the main heroes will be going with Pit)

Pit: I'm ready to roll.

Viridi: Then lets get to rescuing Palutena.

They ran out the door into the night sky.

Jeremie: The forcefield around Palutena's temple is incredibly strong.

Viridi: So we're going to need to borrow the Lightning Chariot.

Luffy: That sounds awesome.

Viridi: Its a superfast battle carriage that travels the galaxy. Its also pulled by unicorns.

Ichigo: And that's what we're gonna use to break through the force field?

Viridi: Exactly.

Link: So basically, you're telling us to slam a horse cart into a brick wall.

Viridi: Sure, if you want to put it crudely.

Dan: Which means we might die.

Viridi: Well, anythings possible.

Aelita: Does the Lightning CHariot at least have air bags?

Viridi: Last I checked, no.

Sonic: I'm not a safety nut, but even I draw the line somewhere!

Viridi: So all of you don't care about saving Palutena after all. She could be in agony at this very moment. She could be trapped inside a dungeon of madness.

Pit: OK,OK,OK,OK,OK! I guess it is our duty to rescue her.

Viridi: I know. That was my point.

Ranma: Aren't we a little low to be flagging down a galactic chariot?

Viridi: Its not like those chicken wings are gonna help any. But I have a plan. Have you ever been to the circus? My favorite act is the human cannonball.

Dan: I don't like where this is going.

Viridi: We're gonna do our own version, but with heroes instead.

The heroes soon flew to a large cannon and went inside. The cannon fired thw heroes far up into the sky.

Pit: We could have been blown to smithereens.

Viridi: But you weren't! Look on the bright side.

Link: What exactly are we looking at?

Viridi: These are patterns formed by galactic particles. Beautiful, aren't they?

They soon see a fast object speed by them at top speeds.

Jeremie: That was the Lightning Chariot.

Sonic: It is cruisin'.

Viridi: The chariots headed for its home base. Stay on it!

Hades: Well hello again, friends.

Pit: Hades!

Viridi: Not you again.

Hades: Just look at all of you sneaking behind Palutena's back. Its classic. Anyhoo, I just came for the Lightning CHariot. It is a total goddess magnet.

Viridi: Please. I'm a goddess, and I would never ride in that thing.

Hades: But the heroes here like it.

Link: Do you ever shut up?

Hades: My intentions are always honorable. You know that.

Aelita: Whatever your really up to, we're going to find out.

They soon came across a huge glowing tower.

Viridi: Both the Lightning CHariot and its master are in that tower.

They then flew in and landed at the base of the tower.

Voice: Who dares trespass on my domain? Leave before all of you get hurt!

Luffy: Who said that?

Voice: I've had many names in my life, but now I am called the Chariot Master.

Sonic: Great, your the guy we're looking for. Listen, we got a favor to ask you. Would you mind if we borrow your chariot for just a little bit?

Chariot Master: Your foolishness is matched only by your rudeness. How dare you charge in here, flinging unreasonable requests at me? I've half a mind to turn you all into galactic roadkill!

Ichigo: Guess we'll have to talk to him in person. Which means we have to climb to the top of the tower.

They began their treach up the tower making it passed the floors.

Pit: Are we there yet?

Luffy: Are we there yet?

Viridi: Remember that phrase about there not being any bad questions? There are bad questions, and thats one of them. We aren't there yet.

Hades: Time for my minions to go to work. I'm offering 100 gold for the Putz's head.

Pit: The name is Pit!

Hades: Yes. I know. Your tenure as a ring doesn't seem to have had any effect on that keen wit of yours.

Pit: Did you turn my into a ring?

Hades: My, you really are clueless. Don't you know? You and the heroes are the cause of all this chaos.

Pit: Your doubletalk is not gonna work on me.

Jeremie: Okay, guys. Your almost to the top. Just hang in their.

They reached the top of the tower and saw a huge race track and next to it was a chariot with a unicorn.

Ranma: The Lightning Chariot.

CHariot Master: Grab the reins on Phos there.

Dan: Thanks.

CHariot Master: You misunderstand. This is no gift.

They soon saw a skeletal man surrounded by blue flames weilding a sword riding another chariot zoom by.

Jeremie: You need both unicorns. Chase him down and defeat him.

They got on the chariot and off they went.

Heroes vs Chariot Master

Chariot Master: If you want the Lightning CHariot, you all must prove your worth. Now let's begin.

Pit: This isn't how I wanted things to go, but we have to rescue Lady Palutena.

Chariot Master: I understand better then you know. For my own master, I would not hesitate to dirty these hands.

Ichigo: You have a master?

CHariot Master: Had a master. I've suffered countless war wounds, but none much greater than the loss of my master. I once had many comrade in arms. But they too have returned to dust. All I have left in my life are my faithful steeds, Phos and Lux. My body has long degraded and now my soul grows thin. the warriors path inevitably leads to loss. I have no qualms about this. But you heroes are no warriors. Tell me, why do you fight?

Aelita: We fight to protect our worlds.

Link: To protect our homes.

Dan: And to protect our friends and loved ones.

Sonic: No matter what life throws at us.

Ichigo: We won't back down.

Ranma: Not without a fight.

Pit: That is why we fight.

Chariot Master: Moving words, heroes. But you must prove their worth. Show me your resevoir's of strength!

They continued to fight the CHariot Master and soon defeated him.

Pit: We win.

Chariot Master: Well done...

The heroes got off the chariot and saw the CHariot Master fading away.

Ranma: What's happening to you?

CHariot Master: I seem to have drowned in your reservoir's of strength. You have all proven yourselves worthy of my Lightning CHariot.

Aelita: We don't want it to end this way.

CHariot Master: This is the only way things can end for an old warrior. I have no regrets. I am trusting all of you with Phos and Lux and the future of this realm.

With that said, he faded away into nothing.

Viridi: He was an honorable warrior. Don't let his death be in vain. Now let's go save Palutena.

They soon returned to Viridi's realm.

meanwhile, in an unknown place, an old man watched from a cauldron.

Man: Those kids really are true heroes. I think its time I gave them a gift worthy of their talents.

He turned to an orb of pure white.

Man: They deserve the Light Stone. Much more then that Flux. Let's hope they use you wisely, Reshiram.

weapons obtained: Upperdash Arm, End All Arm, Earth Maul Club.


	21. Palutena's Temple

The heroes ran on tot he Lightning CHariot.

Pit: Phos! Lux!

The chariot started up and rocketed out the door.

Viridi: This Lightning Chariot is fast enough to break through the barrier around Palutena's temple. Keep your wits up. You can't afford a siingle slip up. We'll reach a warp tunnel in about one minute.

Dan: Ugh! My skin feels like its going to peel right off.

Viridi: What's that? You wanna go faster? You truly are the arrows that pierce through the heart of darkness.

They soon reached the warp tunnel that would take them to the temple.

Ranma: Whoa! This is crazy!

Viridi: Relax, its just a warp tunnel.

Link: I know this is a weird time, but we have a quetion.

Viridi: What is it?

Aelita: Back at the Chariot Master's tower, Hades said we were the cause of all of this.

Viridi: You were.

Ichigo: But how?

Viridi: Remember the Lunar Sanctum you all destroyed?

Luffy: Arlon's moon fortress?

Viridi: You dummies. That was a prison. And you freed the prisoner, the Chaos Kin. You do know about the Chaos Kin, don't you?

Sonic: Never heard of it.

Viridi: Your almost at Palutena's temple. Brace for impact!

They came out of the temple and shattered the forcefield. The heroes jumped off the chariot and landed on the ground. Phosphora then showed up and chased the chariot down.

Phosphora: I'll hold on to the Lightning Chariot for you.

Pit: Where'd you come from.

Phosphora: Don't get the wrong idea. Stopping Palutena is your job.

Link: That's fine. We don't need your help anyway.

Palutena: Hello again, Pit. Now how did all of you get inside my temple? That means you all are not the helpless, sniveling little things that you once were.

Ichigo: You have to stop attacking the humans below.

Palutena: No! Don't you see? This is my atonement for my greatest sin. I let the people grow arrogant and betrayed the heavenly order.

Viridi: Your just figuring this out now.

Pit: Your not yourself. The Lady Palutena I know would never say something like that.

Palutena: Please. Angels cannot truly know gods.

Pit: We followed your orders because we trusted you. I can't even count all the times I've risked my life for you. I trusted you cause I knew you were on the side of justice and light. Something is blocking that light now. This isn't the real you. The goddess of light has turned dark. Skyworld is in ruins and its up to us to make things right.

Palutena: Pit, please understand that the past is gone.

Pit: You leave us no choice. As captain of your guard, its my duty to save you from what you've become.

Aelita: So Viridi, tell us more about this Chaos Kin you mentioned earlier.

Viridi: I'll let Jexi tell it. He actually fought it.

Jexi: I fought it four years ago. Flux was going to unleash it on me, but it turned on him. I got it off him by shooting it with a tranq dart. It was something truely frightening. I was going to destroy it, but when I turned around, it was gone. Anyway, the Chaos Kin is known for taking its victims souls into its home, the Chaos Vortex, and devours them. What's also disturbing is its ability to posess the souls owner.

Ichigo: Does that mean Palutena is being controlled by the Chaos Kin?

Viridi: And as for Pit being turned into a ring? You yourself admitted that she's put you in some pretty strange situations.

Ranma: We have to save her before the Chaos Kin can consume her soul.

Hades: Hello again, my friends.

Sonic: Did you order the Chaos kin to posess Palutena?

Hades: Sorry, not me. I couldn't control that thing even if I wanted to. But I will enjoy seeing Palutena rip you apart piece by piece.

Palutena: I suggest all of you quit while your ahead.

Viridi: Things are about to get hectic.

Pit: So what? We can take it. Now let's save Lady Palutena.

Hades: Save Palutena? Don't you mean crush Palutena?

Luffy: Go home, Hades. just go home.

They reached the epicenter of the temple and saw Palutena standing there.

Palutena: Are you here to fight me?

Dan: No way!

Ranma: We're here to save you!

Heroes vs Palutena

Jeremie: The Chaos Kin is close by. You guys have to find and destroy it, but don't hurt Palutena.

Ichigo: I see it! Above her!

Hades: No, don't look up there.

They shot the cloud above and it revealed a large insectoid creature squirming on the ground.

Pit: Let's defeat it and save Palutena.

They began atacking the creature til it was defeated.

Pit: We did it. We won!

Palutena fell over after the fight.

Palutena: Pit?

Pit: Are you all right? Did we hurt you?

Unknown to them, the Chaos Kin started to get up and rushed toward them.

Jeremie: Guys! Behind you!

The creature then used its clawlike tail and took Palutena's soul, causing her to turn to stone. The creature tore open a hole into the Chaos Vortex and flew in.

Pit: Viridi! You have to help me!

Viridi: Activating the power of flight.

The power was activated, but the hole was already too small to fly through. Just then, the Lightning Chariot came with Dark Pit driving it into the rift and smashed it open.

Aelita: Why are you helping us?

Dark Pit: There's no time to talk about it. We have to rescue Palutena. I also think this might be helpful.

Pit: A Capricorn Club. One of the twelve zodiac weapons.

Jexi: Pit. Come back first. We all need to regroup and prepare for the Chaos Vortex.

weapons obtained: Centurion Orbitars, Beam Claws, Capricorn Club, Samurai Blade.


	22. The Chaos Vortex

Pit: Hod on, Lady Palutena! We're coming for you!

The heroes ran out the door and into the Chaos Vortex.

Jeremie: Dark Pit has already gone up ahead.

When they entered the vortex, they saw that it had floating broken buildings and large eyes that move.

Link: This place is total chaos.

Dan: Well, it is called the Chaos Vortex and it is home to the Chaos Kin.

As they flew, pairs of shadowy hands popped out of nowhere. They flew by each one. They area then spiraled into darkness.

Sonic: Maybe the Chaos Vortex's batteries are dead.

Aelita: This place wouldn't run on batteries.

They flew out but were covered in a shadowy mess.

Pit: Oh man. This is my only tunic.

They then flew right through a tipped over hot spring. When they passed, they noticed something had changed.

Luffy: Hey, we got our color back.

Pit: uh, guys?

Pit then pointed to Ranma who was now a girl.

Ranma: What?

Ranma then realized.

Ranma: That hot spring must have been filled with cold water. That would actually make sense seeing how messed up this place is.

Ichigo: How are you a girl?

Ranma: Its this curse I have. When I touch cold water, I'm a girl. When I touch hot water, I'm a boy again. I'll give you a further explanation when we return.

Viridi: We're getting close to the Chaos Kin. But watch out for look alikes.

They spotted the CHaos Kin and shot it and it exploded.

Link: A fake. We must keep our wits.

Then shadow versions of the heroes flew infront of the heroes and attacked.

Pit: Okay, copycats. Out of our way!

The copies were then shot down. They then spotted the real Chaos Kin running away.

Viridi: That Chaos Kin is the real deal. After it!

They began chasing down the creature through the vortex.

Dan: WHere do you think your going?

The scenery continued to change as they chased the creature through the place.

Pit: Almost got it.

Viridi: Not to rain on your parade, but we have to watch the clock. We're running out of time.

Luffy: We've almost got it.

Then a stray shot hit the Chaos Kin and stunned it.

Viridi: Now's your chance. Now!

They fired and the CHaos Kin spiraled down to the ground.

Viridi: CHaos Kin down.

Pit: Now its time to get Lady Palutena's spirit back.

The heroes flew down to a large platform and landed.

Sonic: Where's Plautena?

Jeremie: She's close by. But you'll have to finish off some enemies first.

They began fighting off the enemies.

Jeremie: These are enemies that you've seen before, but never together like this. The Chaos Kin must be creating them.

Ranma: Don't tell us there's an endless supply of them.

Viridi: I don't think so. These enemies may be knock offs, but they're real enough to hurt you. They must require quite a bit of energy to create. Fight them all off and the CHaos Kin should show up.

Jeremie: Here comes the second wave. These an Orne in the mix. They can take you out with a simple touch. Avoid them at all costs.

They defeated all the enemies and the Orne disappeared.

Viridi: Here comes the third wave.

Pit: Those Aurum troops are doing their best Game and Watch impression.

Viridi: Check out the gaming IQ on this guy! You're a regular video-game historian. But enough nerdery for now. This place is crawling with Cacaws.

Ichigo: Why would you create an enemy so annoyig.

Viridi: You can thank the Chaos Kin for this batch. Don't blame me!

They defeated the Cacaws.

Viridi: A fourth wave? The Chaos Kin sure is persistent.

Link: So are we.

Jeremie: Thise two big Belunkas are spawning the little Armins. Remember, the Armin's are weak on their sides.

They defeated the Armins and the Belunkas and moved on to the next wave.

Viridi: The fifth wave is here. Shoot that Pluton before it steals from you! Wait, don't shoot. You'll attract the Shootflies. Melee. Melee like crazy!

They defeated the enemies.

Viridi: Wave six. Wait, thats a Boom Stomper and some Bumpety Bombs. Those are my troops! Seeing these copies of my warriors turns my stomach.

Sonic: Boom Stomper and Bumpety Bomb? You come up with those names yourself?

Viridi: Are you getting smart with me? Cause I did come up with those names. Aren't they the cutest? Bumpety Bomb.

They slayed the monsters.

Viridi: Wave eight.

Luffy: Easy.

Pit: Yeah. Just a few Underworld Komaytos and another Orne! Oh, no! Say have you guys ever noticed that Komaytos look like little Metroids?

Viridi: Shush! That universe and this one have no corrilation.

They then slayed all of the Komaytos.

Viridi: Here comes the ninth wave!

Then Dark Pit flew down and joined the heroes.

Dark Pit: Looks like you guys could use some help.

Ranma: We don't need your help.

Aelita: Why are you so interested in helping us?

Dark Pit: When Pit was a ring, I was less then nothing. Unconscious. Un-myself. We're connected. No you, no me.

Pit: That's crazy! So that's why you have to help me save Lady Palutena!

Both: Ok then. Let's take these enemies down!

They slayed the monsters in time for the next wave.

Viridi: Its time for the tenth wave! Defeat that Guttler first. Guttlers get more powerful the more they eat.

They destroyed both of the Guttlers.

Viridi: Here comes the eleventh wave. I can feel the Chaos Kin getting tired.

They slayed the creatures and continued to the next wave.

Viridi: Wave twelve. I think we're getting close to the end.

Link: You keep saying that, but the enemies keep coming.

They slayed the enemies and moved on to the last wave.

Viridi: This is the final wave. Wave thirteen.

Dark Pit: Then I guess its time.

Pit: Time for what?

Dark Pit: Our preboss battle cry.

Pit: Ok. Filth of the land, hear our words!

Dark Pit: And see our actions!

Pit: I am Pit, servant to the goddess of light

Dark Pit: And I am Dark Pit, servant to no one but myself.

Both: Together we will rain death upon you!

Dark Pit: So, anyone who wants to die, step right up!

Pit: And those who don't. too bad.

Both: Oh yeah!

After the enemies were destroyed, the Chaos Kin finally showed its face.

Ichigo: Look who decided to show up.

Luffy: Its over, Chaos Kin.

Viridi: Let me help.

The creature tried to run, but ran into a barrier.

Dan: No running this time, you coward.

Heroes vs Chaos Kin

Viridi: I set up an Electro trap in the ceter of the field. It will come in handy if you have trouble keeping up with the CHaos Kin.

Aelita: Thanks, Viridi.

Link: Eating souls is bad enough, but going after the soul of a goddess is just vile.

Luffy: You'll pay for what you've done.

They attacked it together and killed it.

Pit: Now that was a rain of death.

The monster exploded and what was left was small pieces. The soul it took returned Palutena and she returned to normal.

Palutena: Everyone.

Pit: I'm so relieved that your okay.

The ashes of the Chaos Kin then came to life and Attacked Dark Pit and knocked him off the platform.

Pit: Pittoo!

Pit then jumped off and chased after him.

Heroes: Pit!

Pit: Viridi! I need to fly!

Viridi: Are you crazy? You've already used the power of flight. If I enable it again now, your wings will catch fire.

Pit: I don't care. I have to save Pittoo!

Viridi: Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Pit's wings then began to glow and he dove down and saved Dark Pit and flew back up.

Later back in Skyworld, Dark Pit awoke.

Chopper: Your okay.

Dark Pit: How's Pit?

Orihime: Not so good. He can't fly. He's barely breathing.

Chopper: Even with our medical expertise, its won't help him. Palutena's sending the heroes with Jexi to find the place where he can be healed.

Dark Pit: Then I'm going with them.

Orihime: But you haven't fully healed yet.

Dark Pit: I don't care. I'm going.

He then ran out toward the heroes.

weapons obtained: Hedgehog Claws, Bowl Arm, Atlas Club.


	23. Scorched Feathers

We open to see Dark Pit run by our heroes and out the door.

Dark Pit: I'm moving out.

Jexi: We better follow him.

The heroes got on Jexi's ship and followed Dark Pit.

Palutena: Pit is still unconscious. With his wings burned up, he can't last much longer. But I thought of a way to save him. We both owe Pit. Think of the sacrifices he made for the both of us.

Dan: So what's the next stop?

Palutena: Go to the city of souls, its just a little ways ahead. Its the place where sould make their final passage into death or back into life.

Viridi: I get it. You want to turn back the clock and cheat death. Raising the dead, keeping the near-dead alive... Its pretty dirty business.

Palutena: We know the stakes, but we don't have a choice.

Dark Pit: Weren't you guys just at war with eachother?

Viridi: Mind your own business. I'm not so petty that I can't extend an olive branch at a time like this.

Palutena: Thank you, Viridi. And thank you for helping Pit when I couldn't.

Dark Pit: Not to hurt your feelings, but this Pit doesn't need your help to fly.

Palutena: If your flight is limitless, then you won't have to battle on land.

Luffy: So air battle only?

Ranma: I'm kinda disappointed.

They soon reached an area surrounded by large crystals with strange runes.

Link: What kind of city is this?

Palutena: Its unlike any earthly city. The spirits of the dead gather here.

Dark Pit: So basically, this is the Underworld.

Hades: You got it.

The heroes turn to see Hades looking down on them.

Dark Pit: Oh! Its you.

Jexi: Hades!

Hades: Our angel is looking a little goth today. I hope the stresses of life haven't gotten you down. That would be ever so tragic.

Ichigo: No one's listening.

Hades: Its funny how you guys have no sense of humor. But that sourpuss attitude's gonna give you an ulcer someday, you know.

Viridi: Your understanding is correct. The Underworld is where souls go. As you know, Reapers are responsible for carrying souls.

Hades: But we've got an excess of souls these days. The Reapers can't handle them all.

Sonic: So the extra souls go here?

Palutena: Yes, though some just fade away and others are...well...eaten.

Hades: Even in the afterlife, its survival of the fittest.

Viridi: That makes some sense. The weak are consumed, just as nature intended.

They continued to fly through the city.

Palutena: Remember when I said some souls are eaten?

Viridi: Well, here comes the hideous devourer of souls himself.

A large creature then rose from the crevice and attacked the heroes.

Ranma: You weren't kidding about the hideous part.

Hades: I find him quite adorable, actually. And souls can be very delicious. Luckily, they don't possess personalities or anything like that. They have no more personality than blood or bone. They're just another resource to harvest from living beings.

The heroes soon destroyed the soul eating monster.

Viridi: You disregard for life is just astounding, Hades. Could you be anymore callous?

Hades: I could try. You know, souls are a bit like taffy. Sweet enough to eat, but pliable enough to mold into any shape I can imagine.

They continued down the city.

Aelita: SOmething wrong Jexi? You haven't said anything in a while.

Jexi: Its what Hades said. About souls being able to shape anything. I think I know how he's getting his new troops. He's making them out of souls.

Hades: Bingo! The more casualties their are, the bigger my army gets. I even tried to take souls from other worlds by having Darkrai stop time.

Aelita: You influenced him? Why?

Hades: Souls, little girl. That world he lived on has millions of them. I would have had them too if you didn't show up to save it. But no matter. I do feel good being on the winning team.

Dark Pit: Hold on a second. Think about all the casualties during the war. This place would be more crowded.

Jeremie: That would mean one soul doesn't equal a new troop. Creating something as preporial as a monster would take...

Viridi: Like a ton of souls. But that's such a huge waste.

Ichigo: That's just about the sickest thing I've ever heard. We have to stop him.

Hades then reappeared before them.

Hades: You poor deluded things! You'll never stop me! Not in my realm.

The heroes dodged Hades as he just slashed a solid crystal in half.

Palutena: Don't let him get under your skin.

Dark Pit: Not a problem. Its been great touring the City of Souls and all, but we're here to save Pit, right?

Palutena: No need to cop an attitude. Just keep moving forward.

They soon reached a large torrent of souls spiraling around.

Palutena: This was a stream of souls. But so many lives have been lost that its now a torrent. All souls need to find their final resting place down here so that life can spring anew. That's part of the natural cycle of life. But Hades keeps playing with souls. He won't let then rest. His bloodlust has thrown everything off balance.

Viridi: Its like humans throwing off the balance on our world. Its unforgivable.

Dark Pit: All you gods and your stupid wars are throwing everything off balance.

Viridi: You little nothing.

Palutena: No, he's right. We have the Underworld out to horde souls, we have the Forces of Nature out to wipe out humanity, we have the humans continuing to exploit nature and each other. And we have us, gods, who drag entire worlds into our power struggles. But it doesn't matter how all this started. Now we know who's profitting from it.

Jexi: Hades. Left unchecked, he threatens us all.

Dark Pit: We have to take him down.

Link: But to do that, we're going to need Pit's help.

They soon came across a large spring.

Palutena: Up ahead is the Rewind Spring. That's where you all need to go. I'll bring Pit in right next to you.

Viridi: As the name implies, the Rewind Spring can return things to their original state. But stay in there to long and things get weird.

Dark Pit flew in and landed and Jexi landed his ship next to the spring. As he walked close to it, he started to feel strange. He was lifted up by an invisible force and blue flames came out of his wings and into the spring.

Ranma: What's happening?

Then a familiar goddess rose from the spring.

Pandora: Well, that worked out nicely.

Dark Pit: Pandora.

Heroes vs Pandora

Aelita: I wasn't expecting this.

Pandora: You can thank Dark Pit for bringing me to the Rewind Spring. He was a rebellious little servant. But he did take my powers and for that he must pay!

Dark Pit: I'll just beat you and take your powers all over again.

They continued to attack Panora til she jumped back near the spring.

Pandora: Irratating little pests. Time to exterminate you.

She jumped into the spring and out came a beautiful woman.

Goddesses: What?!

Sonic: Who is that?

Pandora: Its the new improved me. Its been so long since I've had a body! Eat your hearts out, ladies.

She then readied her sword.

Heroes vs Amazon Pandora

Viridi: Someone's overcompensating!

Palutena: Feeling a little inadequate, Viridi?

Pandora: Of course she is. And you should be. Just look at me.

Palutena: I liked her better when she was just an evil blob.

Viridi: She's still an evil blob underneath. She just has better hair.

They continued to attack her and knocked her down.

Pandora: You got me.

SHe then got up and tried to slash the heroes.

Pandora: Just kidding.

Hades: Finally caught up with you.

Pandora: Hello, Lord Hades.

Hades: Do I know you?

Pandora: Don't tell me you've forgotten about Pandora.

Hades: I don't remember you being so animated. If the spring could do this to Pandora, imagine what it could do for Pitty. I better destroy it.

Palutena: You will do no such thing.

They attacked Pandora til she finally fell for real this time.

Pandora: Ouch.

Dark Pit: This coming from the mighty Pandora?

As she laid there, she was suddenly grabbed by a pair of claws.

Flux: Hello, heroes. Thank you for weakening Pandora for me. She is the last person I need for my project. You will all see that this world will be mine. Hahahahaha!

He then drove off back to his base with Pandora in tow.

Ranma: We'll deal with him later.

Pit was then brought down next to the heroes. Dark Pit picked him up and dipped his wings in the spring. His wings then began to grow back. He awoke and jumped up.

Pit: Woo hoo hoo hoo! Where am I? Pittoo?!

Dark Pit then began to run.

Dan: I just thought of something. If Pandora's powers gave him unending flight and Pandora's back to life, doesn't that mean he can't fly anymore?

Dark Pit then began to fall.

Viridi: I'll get him.

He then returned to Viridi's realm.

Pit: Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena!

Palutena: Welcome back, Pit.

Pit: I missed you so much.

Ichigo: We missed you too.

The heroes then returned to Skyworld.

meanwhile..

Flux: My fellow villains, we finally have all the components to complete our domination of this world. We have collected every Underworld commander and enemy. Now we mold their powers into one. Eggman, is the weapon ready?

Eggman: Just download the data and its finished.

Flux: Nothing can stop me now! I know I say that everytime, but nothing can stop me this time.

weapons obtained: Palutena Bow, Palutena Blade.


	24. Lord of the Underworld

Palutena: Are we ready?

Pit then ran to a familiar box and kicked it open and was equipped with the 3 Sacred Treasures.

Pit: Equipped again.

They ran out the door into the Underworld.

Jeremie: Its finally time for you guys to square off against Hades. Are you ready?

Ranma: As ready as we'll ever be.

Palutena: Hades has overstepped his boundaries by exploiting and desecrating souls. He's disrupted the balance between the worlds, the heavens, and the Underworld. He must be stopped. All of you must stop him. Its a tall order, but I have faith in all of you.

Pit: In the name of the heavens, the worlds, the humans, and the souls bound for the afterlife. We will defeat Hades.

Link: So where is his castle?

Palutena: Hades doesn't have one.

Sonic: The Lord of the Underworld can't even afford a roof over his head?

Palutena: Its not like that. This is his realm he could be anywhere.

Dan: So what's the plan?

Palutena: Just stay alert. I can sense his presence.

They flew down into the darkness and out of nowhere, Hades appeared in front of them.

Hades: Hello there. I've been so looking forward to your arrival, heroes. Escpecially yours, Pitty Pat.

Pit: Hades!

Hades: Pit!

Pit: Hades!

Hades: Pit!

Pit: Hadeeees!

Hades: Piiiiitttt!

All: Its on!

Heroes vs Lord of the Underworld, Hades

The heroes began to attack Hades, but their attacks had little to no effect on him.

Hades: Ooh! Do I spy with my little eye the Three Sacred Treasures?

Pit: Even your darkness can't hide from the light!

Hades: Now isn't that just...precious!

He sent a powerful attack at Pit and knocked away the Three Sacred Treasures.

Hades: Now that felt good!

Palutena: Not the Three Sacred Treasures?

Pit: What? No!

Hades: Not quite so tough now, are you?

They delivered a combined attack onto Hades face.

Hades: You know what, heroes? Your looking mighty tasty. Down the hatch!

Hades opened his mouth and started sucking the heroes down.

Palutena: Get out of there! Guys!

The entire scene went dark. We reopen with the heroes in an a fleshy looking place.

Aelita: Where are we?

Luffy: This place is like a huge funhouse. Even the floor is bouncy.

Hades: Don't tell me all of you are still alive?

Ichigo: Hades! Where are we?

Hades: Your in the belly of the beast of course.

Dan: Oh no!

Hades: Oh yes.

Ranma: I'm gonna be sick.

Hades: Me too. Well, there's more than one way to get rid of a bad chicken nugget. Maybe I should expel you the old fashioned way.

Pit: Please don't do that.

Hades: Can't stop now.

Heroes: No!

Hades: Whew. This is more difficult than I expected.

Sonic: That is not how it is going to end. That would be the opposite of a hero's death.

Aelita: If we keep heading up, we should be able to get out of here.

They started making their way up Hades body.

Dan: I can't believe he ate us. That's just sick.

Ichigo: We just have to keep moving up.

Luffy: Hey, guys. I found a punching bag.

Aelita: Actually, thats his appendix.

Link: Looks like there's somethig stuck in it.

He walked over and pulled a blade made of water out of the appendix.

Pit: The Aquarius Blade. One of the twelve zodiac weapons.

They continued making their way up.

Pit: I wish Lady Palutena could help us.

Hades: Unfortunately for you, I have a stomach of steel.

Ranma: So that's why we can't contact the others.

Hades: Your just lost without her, aren't you?

Pit: We have our own ideas.

Hades: Then will you heroes answer me this? Why are you trying to defeat me?

Pit: We're all responsible for maintaining a certain order in the universe.

Ichigo: As lord of the Underworld, you know that better than anyone else.

Link: But your greed has thrown everything out of order.

Sonic: You overstepped your boundaries by exploiting and desecrating souls.

Dan: You've disrupted the balance between the worlds, the heavens and the Underworld.

Hades: I'm impressed by all the big words you use, but I didn't ask for a sermon.

Pit: Like we said, we have ideas too.

They soon reached an empty area.

Hades: You know, heroes. I'll miss you when you're gone.

His arm then went through the walls and retracted.

Luffy: How are you able to punch yourself?

Hades: Now your making me feel bad, and when I feel bad... I get hungry.

Chunks of buildings then fell down from above the heroes.

Aelita: Stop eating things! Its bad enough that you eat souls.

Hades: But souls are so delicious. They're like bacon-they taste good on everything.

Pit: But when you eat them, you remove them from existence. They can't move on or be reincarnated.

Hades: What do you mean by reincarnated?

Pit: You know, being reborn as something or someone else.

Hades: So different body, different experiences? Isn't that the same thing as being wiped out of existence?

Pit: Eating souls isn't right!

They left the empty area and continued moving forward til they felt a shake.

Hades: Seems Viridi can't keep seem to mind her own business. I must leave you all. Bu-bye.

They then entered a maze-like area where they ran into a large creature with arteries petruding out of it.

Pit: Are you Hades's heart?

The heart then began to run.

Pit: Get back here!

Heroes vs Heart of Hades

Ichigo: We better go catch it.

Pit: Its actually pretty cute. Especially when you compare it to his...bowels.

Dan: Seems ashame to destroy it. But we have to stop Hades.

They ambushed the heart and defeated it.

Luffy: Your heart wasn't even in it!

The heart then began to swell and then exploded. This sent the heroes flying, only to be saved by Dark Pit and the Lightning Chariot. The chariot dashed through a hole in Hades's stomach.

Dark Pit: If it weren't for that explosion, I never would've found you.

Hades: That wasn't very nice!

Palutena: Bye!

The heroes returned to Skyworld before Hades could grab them.

Hades: That really hurt. But, at least I'm not dead.

meanwhile

Flux: My plan is coming together quite nicely. Not only will I have the Light Stone, but I will have this world under my rule. This time, I will finally win. I will launch my attack during their final bout with Hades.

weapons obtained: Fireworks Cannon, Predator Cannon, Crusader Blade.


	25. The Three Trials

Palutena: Ready to move out?

Pit: I'm ready and equipped with my Palutena Bow.

They then ran out the door.

Pit: its go time!

Jeremie: Given the current circumstances, I don't see how we can defeat Hades. Hades has sent each of the Three Sacred Treasures to different worlds. Even if we went to find them, they are too damaged to fight him.

Ranma: Do we have any help?

Palutena: Not yet. That's why we're going to meet Dyntos.

Luffy: Cool! I can't wait to meet the god of snacks.

Palutena: Actually, he's the god of the forge. He created the Three Sacred Treasures. He created all weapons, even that sappy one your using right now. Thanks to Hades the Three Sacred Treasures have been scattered and put out of comission. I'm hoping Dyntos will create a new weapon for you.

Dan: Awesome. I'm glad he's on our side.

Palutena: Not yet.

Sonic: We see some Underworld troops and the Froces of Nature and a couple of Aurum tropps in the mix. That's pretty weird.

Man: Why, hello there, Palutena. And hello to your little helpers as well.

Luffy: Hey, Dyntos.

Dyntos: That's Lord Dyntos to you, sonny!

Aelita: So you know why we're here.

Dyntos: Of course. You want to slay Hades for upsetting the celestial balance.

Aelita: That's exactly right!

Dyntos: Oh, to be young, energetic... and have a head stuffed with wool. I jest, I jest. I like the cut of your jib! If you can make it all the way to me and pass my three trials, I'll lend you a hand.

They then approached a large orb.

Palutena: Up ahead is Dyntos's workshop.

Ranma: oh! Fancy!

They flew into the entrance into a large hallway.

Ichigo: You wouldn't think a hall this big could fit inside, considering how it looks outside.

Palutena: It is a bit incongerous.

Link: How did these enemies get in here?

Dyntos: I made them. They might be forgeries, but they're superior to the originals. And they're just the tip of the iceberg. If you don't have the gumption to handle them, you've got no shot at Hades.

Pit: So if I pass this test, you'll make a new weapon for me?

Dyntos: Yessiree, that's a promise. And as for you heroes, I have something for you. I'll explain when you get to my workshop.

As they flew, they we're intercepted by three First Blades. They dodged the slash attacks. Then a pair of Tiger Claws sent out a slash attack, which they dodged.

Dyntos: Now this is a hootenanny.

Link: Glad one of us is having a good time.

They soon arrived to a large platform where Dyntos waited. They flew down and landed.

Dyntos: Welcome, Dimensional Heroes.

Sonic: You know who we are?

Dyntos: Of course. I've been keeping a close eye on all of you. I must say I am impressed. I have a couple of gifts for you. Gift one: this power.

Pit: That's Picses Heal. One of the twelve zodiac weapons. It has a long lasting healing effect.

Dyntos: I also give you this.

He then held in his hand a white orb.

Dyntos: This is the Light Stone. Inside sleeps the white dragon, Reshiram the Vast White. Guard it well. And I hope you use it to cream Hades and Flux.

Pit: What do you mean by cream Flux?

Dyntos: I've been watching him. He's planning on taking our world over when you engage in your fight with Hades. He already has an army ready for the march.

He then showed a picture of Flux's army.

Jeremie: His army is a mix of Eggman robots and Xana's monsters. I can't make out the location.

Dyntos: Let me enlarge it.

Sonic: Wait, that coliseum. That's where we first met. He must be near that first town.

Jeremie: I'll let Jexi know immediately.

Pit: Thank you for all of this. So can I have my weapon now?

Dyntos: Do you remember the name of this chapter?

Pit: The One Trial?

Dyntos: You're a couple trials short, sonny. Time for trial one.

He teleported the heroes to a familiar throneroom where stood two familiar figures.

Pit: Magnus and Dark Lord Gaol?

Heroes vs Magnus and Gaol

Ichigo: What are you doing here?

Magnus: The old god asked me to fight you, so here I am.

Gaol: Think you'll be able to take the both of us heroes?

Aelita: We don't really have a choice.

They began fighting the duo with all their might. They soon defeated the both of them.

Link: That's the end of the both of you.

Magnus: Not bad. Especially you, angel face!

The two then vanished.

Dyntos: Now for trial two.

Palutena then appeared before them.

Pit: lady Palutena? What are you doing here?

Palutena: I'm here to finish all of you!

The heroes then attacked. After that, Palutena's face changed to a horrible one. One that would give you nightmares.

Heroes vs Pseudo Palutena

Pseudo Palutena: Your finished!

Ranma: Ick. Glad we decided to attack.

They attacked the fake with all their might, withstanding her attacks. They soon put an end to the imposter.

Luffy: You big fake.

Pseudo Palutena: At least I'm beautiful.

They soon arrived on a large platform.

Dyntos: Good job, sonny. Just one little trial left. Here it is, The Great Sacred Treasure.

A large mech suit flew into the area.

Dan: Awesome.

Pit: Your just giving it to us? We don't have to do something horrible first?

Dyntos: That depends on your definition of horrible.

The mech then readied its weapons.

Pit: Don't shoot!

Heroes vs The Great Sacred Treasure

They began attacking the weapon, the attacks not doing much damage.

Sonic: Now this is a trial.

Dyntos: Look alive out their sonny. This is a far cry from the Three Sacred Treasures of old, eh? This baby is made of pure orichalcum.

It then loaded its cannon and fired. The heroes dodged to the left and saw that the middle of the platform was gone.

Link: Incredible.

Dyntos: Told you this thing was powerful.

Ichigo: Aren't you worried that this weapon could fall into the wrong hands?

Dyntos: That's why I'm testing you heroes. I need to know if they have the skills and heart to operate the Great Sacred Treasure.

They then joined all of their most powerfulattacks together and defeated the weapon.

Pit: And to the victors go the spoils.

Dyntos: Nicely done. Now go rest up. Your final battle begins tomorrow.

They then returned to Skyworld.

Palutena: Nice job. Tomorrow, we put the balance back in order by defeating Hades.

Jexi: And your friends have volunteered to help me deal with Flux's army. Also, Link and Ranma. I need you two to help me deal with Flux.

Ranma: Why us?

Jexi: Flux is known to cheat with what he has in his disposal. I need good fighters by my side to deal with them. Jeremie, I need your help to hack into his ship's systems.

Jeremie: His systems are pretty complicated. I'll need some help. There's someone back on my world who can help.

Jexi: I'll get this person for you. I'll need all the help I can get when dealing with Flux. We cannot fail tomorrow. Tomorrow, this war ends.

weapons obtained: Picses Heal, Orb Staff, Royal Blade.


	26. The War's End! Heroes vs Hades vs Flux

Jexi: Today's the day we end this war.

Pit: And while we battle Hades, you battle Flux.

Link: And we'll give him all the assistance we need.

The heroes then seperated and headed for their destinations. Pit and the five main heroes jumped into the air.

Heroes: Great Sacred Treasure, activate!

The Great Sacred Treasure materialized and surrounded the heroes. The door opened and they flew off. Jexi and his group got in his ship and flew toward where Flux was hiding.

Pit's group

They continued to fly through the Underworld

Palutena: The time has finally come heroes. This is the final battle.

Dan: We are so ready for this.

Viridi: Hope you didn't get too lonely without me.

Sonic: What are you doing here, Viridi?

Viridi: Like I would miss the battle of battles! I made popcorn and everything. I also gave your little friend a loan.

meanwhile in Flux's base.

Flux: Troops, today we take over this world. As soon as they battle Hades, we march out and take this world by force! Any questions?

Jexi: I got one.

They all turned to see Jexi and the other heroes.

Flux: Well well, well. Look who decided to show his face.

Jexi: Now for my question. How are you gonna get out of this beat down?

Flux: Please, my forces outnumber your little group.

Then out of nowhere, the centurions and the Forces of Nature flew down to the ground, along with Cragalanche, Arlon and Phosphora.

Arlon: You sir, have overstepped your boundaries.

Phosphora: Prepare for a butt zapping.

Flux: I'm...I'm not scared. Troops! Charge!

Jexi: Charge! Link, Ranma! Your with me.

Jeremie: Me and Laura will head for the main computer.

Jexi: You sure she can handle this? Cause I won't put an innocent civilian at risk.

Jeremie: Trust me. She will.

Jexi: Chopper, Vector, Chad, Jake, William. I need you to protect them while they make their way to the mainframe.

Vector: You can count on us.

Jeremie: Let's go Laura.

Laura: Do you do this sort of thing everyday?

Chopper: Pretty much. Now let's go!

The seven then went for the computer. As both sides clashed, the three main heroes went for Flux.

Pit's group.

As they flew through the Underworld, Hades came up from under the ground.

Hades: Hello again, heroes. Even you, Pitty.

Pit: Hades!

Hades: Pit!

Pit: Hades!

Hades: Pit!

Pit: Hades!

Hades: Pit!

Pit: Hades!

Hades: Hachoo!

Pit: Excuse you. But anyway...

All: Now it's really on!

The Great Sacred Treasure then collided with Hades's fist.

Heroes: On to Victory!

Hades: On to death!

Heroes vs Lord of the Underworld, Hades

They soon overpowered the fist and began attacking.

Hades: Let me get a closer look at that shiny new toy of yours.

Ichigo: Lord of the Underworld, its time for you to pay!

Hades: You can be awfully cute, heroes. But that doesn't mean I won't squish you like a gnat.

He then tried to punch them, but missed and hit the ground.

Hades: Drat, my arm is stuck.

He then pulled his arm right out of the ground.

Hades: All better. Here you go!

He tried to swallow them, but they ducked quickly.

Pit: Great Sacred Treasure, do your thing!

Hades: Heroes, I have something to show you.

He started spinning creating a tornado in the process.

Aelita: If we get caught in that, it'll tear us apart.

They continued to dodge the twister. Hades stopped spinning and chased after the heroes.

Hades: Playing hard to get, are you? Good thing I've been training.

Viridi: Its kinda like watching an elephant sprint.

They continued to fire at Hades til he stopped.

Hades: Ow!

Luffy: Did we beat him?

Hades: No. I'm fine, but I could have sprained my ankle, you know. Good thing I didn't.

He tried to crush them with his foot, but they dodged.

Sonic: What's the matter, Hades? You had enough?

Hades: I'm just getting started. Let's see if you can keep up.

He then rushed through the sky.

Dan: He's going topside.

Sonic: You can't run from us. Engaging pursuit mode!

The treasure began to transform into a high pursuit vehicle and rocketed toward Hades.

Jexi's group...

The seven continued toward the computer til they came across Ian.

Ian: Oh no. I'm not going to let you ruin my partner's plan.

Jake: You guys keep going. Me, Chad and William will keep him busy.

The four then went ahead as the others dealt with Ian. Jexi and his friends finally caught up with Flux.

Flux: Looks like you won't leave me. Very well. If its a fight you want, its a fight you'll get!

Ranma: Bring it, Flux!

Jexi, Ranma and Link vs Amadeus Flux

Link: Surrender, Flux. Your outnumbered.

Flux: That's where your wrong. Come out minions!

Three doors then opened above and dropped down a Kankerlat, an Egg Pawn and an Egg Flapper.

meanwhile the four finally made it to the main computer.

Jeremie: Okay, we're in. Looks like Flux has already begun the fight. He's released some enemies.

Laura: I'll deactivate the doors so he can't get anymore helpers.

back with Jexi...

Jexi: Pink Spikes!

He transformed into a ball of spikes and destroyed the Kankerlat. Link drew his arrows and destroyed the Egg Flapper and EggPawn.

Flux: Where are my reinforcements? Fine. I'll just shoot you.

He got out his guns, but before he could shoot, Ranma kicked the guns right out of his hands.

Flux: Nice move, but this is just the first round.

He then began to run down the hall with the heroes following.

Pit's group...

As Hades flew through the portal, the heroes followed.

Hades: Why, heroes. I thought I left you behind.

Pit: Like we said, you can't run from us! Not when we have the Great Sacred Treasure.

Hades: You mean you can't keep up with me on your own?

They began firing at the turrets on Hades body.

Sonic: It wasn't cool of you to disappear earlier. After all, this is our final battle.

Hades: I was just going to make a quick stop to decimate a country or two.

Luffy: In the middle of battle? Why would you do that?

Viridi: Probably to fuel up on souls.

Hades: Yes, I was hoping to greet our heroes on a mountain of corpses. But I didn't even get a pile started with them hot on my heels. What a bunch of killjoys.

Paltena: Your hunger for destruction is as boundless as it is callous, Hades.

Dan: Plus, a mountail of corpses? Seriously?

As they fired, a face appeared on Hades's body.

Aelita: Are those face guns?

Palutena: Not just any face. Hades's face.

Hades: I want you to remember every detail of this lovely visage. After all, its the last face you'll ever see!

They began firing at a swirling hole in Hades's back and destroyed it.

Hades: Now heroes. That was very naughty of you!

He then shot out several lasers and projectiles at the heroes.

Pit: The Great Sacred Treasures breaking up.

Aelita: No, its changing shape.

The treasure now resembles a large robot.

Dan: Mech Armor mode engaged. This thing is so awesome.

Hades: You're starting to get on my nerves.

Viridi: He's covered from head to toe in weaponry. Like a rainbow apocalypse.

Hades: I prefer to think of it as my devastation ensemble. Perfect for weddings and armageddons.

Hades then began firing attacks from his hands, the heroes destroyed the vortexs in his palms and destroyed the vortex in his chest. He then grabbed the treasure.

Hades: Plucked at the peak of ripeness. Now I'll just drill throuh the rind and remove the pits.

The spiral on his cape transformed into a drill and went for the treasure. Just then, a piece of it popped out and drew a sword.

Hades: Now what?!

The sword then slashed Hades through the middle. This caused Hades's legs to fall off.

Luffy: Looks like your half the villain you thought you were.

Hades: That's what you think! Hahahaha!

Ichigo: How did that not finish him off?

Aelita: We have to catch up with him. Engaging ultralight mode!

Pit: Where is he?

Palutena: He's aboveground!

Jexi's group...

They followed Flux down the hall.

Flux: Irritating little things. Time for the big guns. Have fun dealing with the Egg Guardian.

A giant robot with a large hammer then fell from the ceiling.

Jexi: Purple Frenzy!

Jexi went into a frenzied state and destroyed the robot. They continued to chase Flux down the hall til they reached the edge.

Flux: Now for a Megatank.

A large ball then fell from the sky. Ranma ran up to it and knocked it toward Flux.

Flux: Whoa.

Flux was now trying to stay balanced on it til it rolled off the egde with him on it.

Flux: Whaaa!

A loud crash was then heard.

Jexi: Guess we show'd him.

Flux: Oh, I'm not out yet.

Just as they wereabout to leave, they saw a giant mechanical arm rise from edge followed by another. Soon a giant machine with parts from Underworld enemies rose from the ground.

Flux: Heroes, meet my ace in the hole, Obliterator. He's special cause of all the Underworld data I provided for him.

Jexi: That's why you took Thanatos and Pandora.

Flux: Now feel the wrath of my mecanized fist.

The arm rose and delivered a punch to the heroes that knocked them out of the base to the coast.

Pit's group

They were soon above ground near the town that Flux made residence in. They turned to see the top half of Hades.

Hades: Still stalking me, I see.

He then regrew a pair of new legs.

Hades: That's better.

Palutena: We have incoming fire. Take out those blue shots.

Viridi: But those purple shots will hurt you, so don't shoot those.

Palutena: You can't get through this by shooting wildly.

Viridi: Focus on which shots to attack.

Both sides continued to fire at each other, til the heroes hurt Hades yet again.

Hades: This is ever so tiresome.

Pit: Then let's finish it!

Hades then jumed into the air. He came back down and crushed the treasure in his hands.

Hades: Boom!

He released his grasp and the heroes began to fall near the coast.

Hades: Looks like your little toy wasn't so great after all.

The heroes landed on the coast with a thud right next to Jexi's group. The obliterator then flew right next to Hades.

Flux: So Hades, how about a truce til we crush these heroes?

Hades: Done.

The two began to walk towards the heroes.

Hades: Since you have been such great adversaries, We've saved our deadliest attacks just for you!

Flux: Today, I finally get rid of you, Jexi the Hunter!

Link: I guess this is it. It has been an honor serving with all of you.

Sonic: Same here.

But just before Hades could fire, a large fist uppercut him, knocking his head clean off. The fist disappeard. The fist belonged to Medusa.

All: Medusa?!

Aelita: But we defeated you.

Medusa: Hades keeps reviving me. But I won't play the puppet anymore!

Before she could strike again, Hades stopped the punch with one arm.

Medusa: How dare you!

Hades: I am your master, Medusa. I will revive you as many times as I desire!

He then grew back his head which was now surrounded by blue fire.

Hades: But I'm afraid you've outlived your usefulness.

He punched Medusa causing her to vanish.

Pit: How could he?

Viridi: Activating the power of flight!

The six heroes then grabbed the remaining gun from the Great Sacred Treasure and flew towards Hades.

Flux: Now for Jexi. What the?

The Light Stone that the heroes recieved then began to glow. It then grew into a large white dragon.

Flux: The dragon of the vast white? But how?

Jexi: Who are you? Why are you here?

Dragon: I am Reshiram. i am here to lend you my power. Now get on my back.

The three remaining heroes got on Reshiram's back and went for Flux.

Palutena: I have an idea. I'm charging the gun of the Great Sacred Treasure. Just keep avoiding Hades's attacks. Once it's fully charged, let loose.

Flux: I will crush you, Jexi. Despite having the legendary dragon by your side.

Jexi: Flux, the war is over. Reshiram, Blue Flare!

Reshiram then unleashed a large blue fireball at obliterator.

Flux: Uh-oh! This mech can't stand that kind of fire power. Time to run.

He pressed a button and ejected from the mech. The attack connected and destroyed the mech. Flux landed infront of the building.

Flux: Forces! Retreat back to the ship. This world is lost to us.

The remaining members of the army retreated back to Flux's ship and flew away from that world. The heroes their cheered knowing Flux was defeated.

Pit's group

Hades: What a bunch of pests you all are.

Pit: We fight for all creatures living and breathing. We fight for all departed souls still hanging in limbo. But most of all, we fight for the worlds and the goddess of light, Palutena. And it is in all their names that we will crush you, Lord of the Underworld. We won't let you desecrate another soul.

The gun was then fully charged.

Heroes: Hades, go away!

They fired the gun and Hades was inveloped in the power of its shot.

Hades: Its hard to believe heroes. But you actually got me. The nerve of all of you.

As soon as the gun finished firing, Hades had completely faded away. The heroes dropped the gun and struck some victory poses.

Pit: Victory!

As they did this, the crowds of people below, including their own friends cheered for them.

Pit: Listen to those cheers! We did it! We saved every living thing! Everywhere!

They began to fly around the town as Jexi and the others rode on Reshiram's back. And the rest of the heroes flew with them in Jexi's ship.

Viridi: Not to rain on your parade, but now we're back to the real problem.

Ranma: What's that?

Viridi: Humans! You might live for this admoration, but I'm not fooled by those cheers at all. Sure Palutena says that humans are the closest to the gods...But she can be a real sap sometimes. Why do you care so much about them?

Pit: Well, of all living beings, humans are the only ones with heart.

Viridi: Uh-uh, not true! All living creatures have an essence that can be described as heart.

Aelita: But we humans have faith and devotion. that's what we mean by heart.

Ichigo: Only humans believe in gods... Only humans respect the gods.

Viridi: OK, A. all of you aren't gods. And B. are you sayig only believers deserve protection?

Palutena: Let them enjoy their moment in the sun. They saved everyone, not just humans.

Viridi: Then what's the point of faith and devotion anyway? Buttering up the gods to get greedy wishes granted?

Dan: That's one way of looking at it, I guess.

The heroes then saw a familiar dark angel fly by them.

Luffy: Pittoo?

Viridi: Hey! Pay attention! I'm talking at you! Palutena, haven't you learned anything?

Palutena: Its true: humans are simple, selfish little creatures who are driven by greed. Sounds a lot like us gods, wouldn't you say?

Link: No way!

Sonic: No one can be as selfish as the gods!

Viridi: Hahaha! That's it-I'm done here. You guys can have your happy ending.

The heroes then flew off into the sunset. Prety soon the heroes had to return to their own worlds, but promised to meet with Pit once again when they need him.

meanwhile on Flux's ship, Flux was going over the scroll.

Flux: I can't believe they beat me, again. I must find a creature more powerful then the two dragons. It's hopeless!

He tossed the scroll near the air conditioning unit. he villains then came in.

Xana: Flux,you've been in here for two months, you need to calm yourself.

Ren: All this stress is not good for you.

Linhault: Maybe you should take a break.

Before Flux could react, he noticed some words appearing where the air conditioner blew.

Flux: Interesting. Get me some ice!

They came back with the ice and Flux rubbed it against the back of the scroll.

Flux: Clever. The ancients hid a secret message that would only react to cold temperatures.

He then read through it and an evil grin appeared on his face.

Flux: This scroll tells of a third dragon. In the Nauculus Chamber of Akbadain. Looks like we'll be heading to Monte D'or next.

Buggy: Monte D'or? Why?

Flux: For an old artifact there, the Mask of Chaos!

the entire screen went black.

Hades: Well, I must say I am impressed. Such teeny little heroes defeating such a big, bad god of the Underworld. Why that must make all of you the most powerful beings in the uuniverse. I'm actually rather proud of all of you. I'm not going to tear up the credits again, this story really is over. Which is why I'm here to delete all the story data. Preparing deletion in 3,2,1. Just kidding. I couldn't delete a story even if I wanted to. I don't even have a body anymore. I'm not even sure if I can be ressurected. There's the real tragedy. I'm sure all the women are weeping for me. I'll figure something out. I have what? 25 years til the sequel? So thank you all for reading Dimensional Heroes: Uprising. My new favorite fanfic. You'll see all of your favorite characters again in Dimensional Heroes: The Miracle Mask. We might even see some new faces. Hades out!

The End


End file.
